


Trust That I'm Being True

by hot_damn_louis



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_damn_louis/pseuds/hot_damn_louis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Liam strip to pay the rent. Harry and Niall work in a coffee shop. Zayn had his heart broken once and Harry won't ever let that go. Louis is more complicated than one would think. Liam knows Louis better than Louis knows himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trust That I'm Being True

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started as a short one shot months ago, but by the good advice of my beta, I decided to take it down and rewrite it into the piece it is today. 
> 
> Thanks to [imthinkinoutloud](http://archiveofourown.org/users/imthinkinoutloud/pseuds/imthinkinoutloud) for being my lovely beta and helping me edit this. 
> 
> Any knowledge I have about stripping, coffee shops, or the legal system is from various movies, so sorry if any information is inaccurate. 
> 
> **Warning:** Descriptions of violence.  
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. I do not own nor do I claim to own any part of One Direction.
> 
> Questions? Comments? Suggestions? My tumblr is [here](http://hot-damn-louis.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Title is from Fun by Troye Sivan

Louis sauntered through the back door of the building, smiling at the four other guys in the room. “Mates! Don’t just sit there!” Louis cheered, taking off his hoodie and tossing it at Liam, who ducked just before it hit his face. Louis shimmied across the room, smiling widely at him.

“Don’t be a twat, Louis. I mean, we’re just trying to get our heads in the game for tonight. It’s a Saturday night. The place is packed. I mean, even you have to be nervous,” Liam said rubbing his short hair with his palm.

“Oh, c’mon, Payno. We will be _fine_. Trust me! We rock the house literally every other night. We’ve worked here for nearly three years, and I doubt we will do any worse than usual,” Louis said clapping Liam on the shoulder. He flopped down next to Liam, knocking his shoulder into him.

“For your information, I invited this guy at the grocery store today. He is cute, and I would really like to impress him,” Liam said, holding his chin high.

“Fuck, Liam. What did Perrie say about you inviting guys again?” Louis asked, holding his hands out wide as he sat up.

“What did I say?” Perrie asked as she walked into the room, clipboard in her hands. She smirked at Louis, and checked her list. “Anyways, Louis, you’re lead in the first dance _and_ you are having your solo first. So I hope you’re ready for a quick costume change, because stalling them won’t work tonight. Also, get in your bloody costume, Louis. I can’t believe you’re still wearing sweats and a dirty shirt,” Perrie continued, rolling her eyes at Louis’ outfit.

“I always come prepared!” Louis said excitedly, taking off his shirt. When he moved to take off his sweats, Perrie backed up.

“I see enough of you shaking your ass everywhere, I don’t need to see it here,” she said, covering her eyes.

“Well, incase you’re wondering, I am wearing my thong underneath my sweats,” Louis said, taking off his bottoms anyway. He was wearing a black thong, and Perrie moaned audibly before scurrying out of the room.

“Put on some fucking clothes, Louis,” Calum said from the other side of the room, his body draped over the entire couch. Louis raised his eyebrows suggestively at him before he twerked over, starting to give him a lap dance. “Seriously, Louis!” Calum cried out, trying to push Louis away.

“Louis! We have five minutes! Get in your costume!” Perrie shouted from the hallway, banging her fist on the outside of the wall.

“I’m moving my arse, Perrie!” Louis yelled back, grabbing the towel he was using as his costume of the rack. “Let’s rock this house, boys,” Louis added, smiling wildly.

“Of course,” Liam muttered back.

***

“Harry. We are here because one of the blokes invited me!”Zayn whined, punching Harry’s arm.

“Fuck, Zayn. He probably invited the entire town to this. I mean, shit. He’s a stripper, Zayn. Is there anything good that could happen between you and a stripper?” Harry asked, raising his eyebrows at Zayn.

Zayn glared at Harry, turning towards the stage, ignoring him. Harry grabbed the straw wrappers from their frilly drinks and put them in his mouth like two walrus teeth. Zayn glanced over, but managed to keep a straight face. Then, Harry started making walrus noises, leaning towards Zayn across the small, rickety table. Zayn suppressed a smile, but ended up reaching over to pinch Harry’s thigh anyways. Satisfied, Harry sat back, leaving the straw wrappers in his mouth as the house lights went down.

Harry glanced down at his phone, making sure he had no new text messages or any other important updates. By the time Harry looked up again, five guys were on stage and the bass was pounding. They all had towels slung around their hips, their chests bare as the strutted forward. The one in front had a quiff and a sly smile. He had a flat stomach and biceps that put Harry’s to shame. Plus, when he turned, he had an arse that stuck out further than any of the guys on stage. His arse was probably better than what most girls had.

Zayn was watching the one on the right, next to the center boy. He had closely cropped hair and instead of having a flat, toned body, he was rippled with muscle. Zayn licked his lips, and Harry had to resist the urge to hug him over how adoringly cute he was being. Harry couldn’t keep his eyes off of the boy in the center, though. The way he moved his hips had Harry practically drooling.

“I fucking told you,” Zayn said over the table. Harry bit into the fleshy part of his thumb, trying to hold back a smile. The guy looked right at Harry and faltered for a second before enthusiastically getting back on beat with the other dancers. Harry couldn’t help but blush, touching his warm cheeks. “He fucking saw you, mate! Holy shit,” Zayn added, reaching over and clapping Harry on the shoulder.

***

“Dude, you were way off beat,” Liam said quietly as they changed costumes in the back.

“Sorry, but there was a guy. He startled me. He had curly hair and was sitting next to a modelesque guy with dark hair,” Louis said, biting his lip in thought.

Liam laughed, lightly punching Louis’ shoulder. “Got a bit of a crush on the customer! Ha.”

“Oh, shut it Liam. You’re the one that invited that bloke tonight because you were too chicken to ask him out,” Louis shot back, smirking slyly. Liam blushed deep, earning a chorus of ooh’s from the rest of the boys in the room.

“Hey, Louis. C’mon. You’re out for your solo. Hurry up,” Perrie yelled into the room, disappearing as quickly as she appeared. Louis sighed, pulling on the rainbow booty shorts he loved.

“Guess I’m shaking my ass in front of that cute guy,” Louis said with a shrug, grabbing the rainbow suspenders from the rack along with the white robe that was his cover up. When Liam just smiled, Louis smacked his arm, strutting out of the room purposefully.

***

The boy was wearing rainbow booty shorts. That boy who looked at Harry? He was wearing rainbow booty shorts. And he looked damn fine dancing in them. The rest of the ladies, and select gentlemen, in the club were cheering loudly as the guy rolled his hips seductively. A few women closer to the stage threw money at his feet, and Harry could tell that not all of the bills were ones. Harry sipped his fruity drink, savoring the flavor. He never expected the night to turn out so great, considering the fact that they were in a male strip club.

By the time all the dances were over, with Zayn cheering loudly for the guy who invited him, they stumbled out into the crisp night air. The summertime breeze, slightly cold, made Harry’s arms break out in goosebumps. Zayn rubbed his own arms to try and stay warm.

“Shit man, that was sick! I can’t believe I’ve never gone to this place before!” Zayn whooped, bumping his shoulder with Harry’s. Harry laughed, his mouth wide open. Zayn stopped, standing upright, his eyes wide. “Mate, there they are!” Zayn called out, grabbing Harry’s shoulder. “Call for them, Harry,” Zayn whispered into Harry’s ear.

“What’s his name? Liam?” Harry asked. Zayn nodded nervously. “Hey, Liam!” Harry yelled, smiling when Zayn blushed deeply.  

One of the guys turned around. “Hey, Zayn!” he called back, lifting his hand to wave. Harry grabbed Zayn’s arm and dragged him towards the group, and towards Liam. Harry’s boots scuffed on the ground, and he almost tripped a few times after his shoes snagged on the asphalt, but Harry managed to get there unscathed. Zayn turned his smile on, the modelesque one that made anyone fall into his trap. Harry smiled at the rainbow shorts guy, earning a smile back.

“Zayn, this are the other guys I dance with. Calum, Warren, Dave, and Louis,” Liam said, gesturing to the guys. When he said Louis, he pointed at the rainbow booty shorts guy. Harry bit his lip nervously, scuffing the toe of his boot against the ground.

“I’m Harry. This is Zayn,” Harry said, introducing them. Zayn was still blushing and looking downward, only glancing up to look at Liam.  

“So what are you doing right now?” Liam asked Zayn, stepping closer to him. Zayn played with the hem of his shirt, looking up at Liam through his thick eyelashes.

“Well, me and Harry were just going to head back to our flat, but really we’re up for anything right now,” Zayn said glancing at Harry to make sure it was okay. Harry tuned them out, trying not to listen to them. Zayn tended to be shy, and completely embarrassed every time Harry did anything, so Harry tried staying out of his conversations to save him.  

“Wow. Your friend is the one who got the invite tonight, right?” Louis asked Harry. Harry nodded. “Well, my boy Liam must like him because he never invites anyone to see our performances. I mean, he even told me he wants to impress him.”

“Zayn was pretty excited about going. I doubted that any stripper would be good for Zayn, but seeing Liam? He looks like a clean cut football star to me,” Harry said. When he realized who he was talking to, he widened his eyes. “Oh, not like strippers are bad or you are bad or anything. I just meant that I was going off of stereotypes rather than personal experience-”

“It’s fine, Harry. I get it. Strippers have a bad rep,” Louis said, holding one hand up to stop Harry’s rambling. Louis grinned, his eyes crinkling. “Plus, most people don’t expect male strippers to be clean and wholesome, but our boss, Perrie, is quite insistent that we don’t show up to work drunk, high, or hungover. Keeps us pretty clean that way since most of us work almost every night,” Louis added, using his hands to accentuate his words.

“Louis! We are taking these two back to our flat for drinks,” Liam said, leaning over to punch Louis’ shouler. He gestured to Zayn and Harry, with Zayn grinning like a fool, his eyes cast downward.  

“Guess I’ll see you guys later,” Louis said to the other guys, doing a two step handshake with each of them. They smiled and waved at Harry and Zayn as they walked away from the back entrance of the club and towards the cars.

“I’ll take Zayn with me,” Liam said, leaning over and pinching Zayn’s side lightly. Zayn backed away coyly.

“Li, I didn’t drive here. I was dropped off by Niall. Who am I supposed to ride with?” Louis asked snarkily. Harry noticed that Louis’ shoulders slumped with tiredness, and his eyes looked heavy.

“I’ll drive you. I have to take Zayn’s car with us anyways,” Harry suggested, shrugging his shoulders. Louis nodded, bumping his hip into Liam’s.

***

Louis yawned loudly, covering his mouth with his hand. “Sorry. I’m like falling asleep in your passenger seat,” Louis apologized.

“It’s fine. Go ahead and sleep. Mind if I turn on some music?” Harry asked, glancing over at Louis.

“Go ahead,” Louis whispered, tucking his head into his hoodie. Harry turned on the stereo, nudging the dial to turn up the volume. Without missing a beat in the song, Harry started singing along, his voice slightly deeper than the woman singing on the radio. His voice wove in and out of the melody and Louis thought that Harry’s voice sounded better than the lady who was actually singing the song. Louis turned to face him, staring at his profile. His face was highlighted by the other cars driving next to him making his jaw look sharper. Louis bit his lip, studying the profile. “You’re good at singing,” Louis said quietly.

Startled, Harry stopped singing, glancing over at Louis. “I figured you were asleep or something,” Harry muttered, knowing Louis would hear him in the car. Louis hummed a response, smiling sleepily.

“Staying up until three am every night gets a bit tiring when I have to get up at like 8am for rehearsals,” Louis mumbled. He pushed his hair out of his face, holding it to his head with one hand.

“That’s a rough schedule,” Harry said, glancing over at Louis sympathetically. Harry kept his eyes mostly trained on the road, trying to follow Liam to the flat that they were going to.

“Plus I got a class. I just decided on one this summer. I need to save up money for books and things, especially the possibility of getting my own car. I don’t have one yet, and I’ve been bumming rides,” Louis said, trying to sit up to stay awake.

“You gotta do what you gotta do,” Harry said, turning on his signal to follow Liam. “I mean, I’m working at a coffee shop a few blocks away from my flat with Zayn, along with two classes this summer. Basically I work all day, and when I’m not at work I’m in class or sleeping at home. I’m glad I had tonight off,” Harry said quietly, parking behind Liam in front of a tall building, his fingers sliding elegantly across the smooth leather of the steering wheel.  

“Oh, man,” Louis said, his eyes widening. “I just remembered that I left my shoes in the entranceway. Liam’s gonna kill me,” Louis said, biting his lip nervously.

“It won’t be that bad, Louis,” Harry said, getting out of the car. The car went dark while Louis sat there watching Harry walk around to his side of the car. Harry opened Louis’ door, and smiled brightly.

“True gentleman,” Louis said, taking  Harry’s outstretched hand as a way to get out of the seat. Harry hauled a sleepy Louis to his feet, grinning at him widely.

“I try to be,” Harry said, shutting the car door behind Louis.

***

Harry woke up the next morning feeling quite rested. The only thing that was uncomfortable was the fact that he was still wearing his skinny jeans. He opened his eyes to see that he wasn’t in his room, or even his flat, and that there was a sleeping body next to him. Harry shrugged and snuggled back into the blanket, closing his eyes.

“I know you’re awake, Harry,” someone said on the other side of the bed, sitting up to look at him. Louis had a serious case of bed head. He tried to smooth it down, but it kept springing up anyways.

Harry opened his eyes. “Well, Louis. I was hoping to get more sleep seeing that it is-” Harry looked at the clock on the bedside table. “-almost 10am! I gotta get to work,” Harry said, leaping out of the bed. He grabbed his boots from the end of the bed, and scanned the room for his t-shirt he was wearing. “Why am I not wearing a shirt?” he asked Louis, who was still sitting there.

“You spilled beer on it. I threw it in the wash, but I didn’t put it in the dryer yet. You can borrow one of mine,” Louis said sleepily, smiling at him gently. Louis reached over and grabbed his glasses off of the bedside table, shoving them onto his face so he could actually see Harry.

“Just in the closet?” Harry asked, pointing to a door. Louis nodded, and Harry opened the door, clothes spilling out. “Just take any shirt?” Harry asked again, flipping through the first few shirts.

“Yeah. I figure that you’ll want your shirt back eventually, and when you want it back you can give my shirt back,” Louis said, shrugging. Harry bit his lip before pulling out a plain white scoop neck t-shirt, which he promptly put on. It showed his collar bones, and Harry smiled down at his chest before glancing around the room.

“D’you know where I left my messenger bag?” Harry asked, putting his hands on his hips.

Louis nodded. “On one of the chairs in the kitchen. What’s your number, Harry?” Louis asked, holding up his phone. Harry rolled his eyes, scanning the floor for his shoes. When he found the ankle boots, he sat on the edge of the bed, slipping them on quickly.   

“Make sure Zayn gets home okay. He doesn’t work at the same place I do and I don’t really want to take him with me now, since I’m already running late,” Harry said slowly, thinking about his words. He glanced back at Louis for confirmation.  

“Can do,” Louis said, nodding.

Harry smiled. “Thanks, Louis. I’ll talk to you soon.” Harry rushed out of the bedroom, almost stumbling over a pair of shoes in the hallway. He tried to be quiet, but he knocked over the salt shaker on the table when he grabbed his bag, and he might of shut the front door too forcefully when he left. Harry really needed to stop falling asleep at other people’s houses.

***

Louis didn’t actually get out of bed for two hours. He lay back down after Harry left, and just sighed, his heart fluttering at the sight of the cute boy in his shirt. Louis cursed Liam and his unbearably good taste. I mean, Liam managed to find not only one hot boy, but two. One for himself and one for Louis. What really perked Louis up in the morning was the scent of maple syrup that floated into his room. Louis padded across down the hallway, past Liam’s cracked door, to the small kitchen, where Liam was standing in only a pair of boxer briefs while he fired up pancakes.

“Fuck, Liam. Why are you only standing here in your pants?” Louis said, shielding his eyes. Liam chuckled, flipping a pancake over.

“Good morning, Louis. Nice to see that Harry already left. Did you scare him off with that ugly mug of yours?” Liam shot back, grinning.

A voice spoke up from the couch to Louis’ left. “Good morning, Louis,” Zayn said, sleepily watching the two boys.

“What is he still doing here?” Louis hissed, edging closer to Liam so Zayn wouldn’t hear.

Liam just shook his head. “Louis, we didn’t have sex. Just like you didn’t have sex with Harry. Zayn is a nice guy. We had drinks last night, and we had fun, and Zayn wasn’t going to drive home drunk. He stayed over, just like Harry. And since Harry snuck off so early this morning, Zayn figured he would stick around,” Liam explained, flipping pancakes onto a plate.

Louis nodded then turned to Zayn. “I promised Harry that I would get you home safe, so I’ll drive you wherever you need to be driven. We don’t have work all day,” Louis said, smiling at the lounging boy. Zayn nodded before yawning and stretching one arm above his head. Louis couldn’t help but compare him to a cat in his head.

“Hand these to Zayn, will ya?” Liam said, handing Louis the plate of pancakes. Dutifully, Louis walked over and handed them to Zayn, sighing as he bent down. Louis always forgot how sore he could be after a performance, but he ignored the tightness in his thighs. Zayn nodded a thanks and swung his legs around into a sitting position, immediately cutting his pancakes into little pieces with the edge of his fork. Louis looked between them, at how they seemed perfectly comfortable not talking. Louis hated the silence that engulfed the room. Sighing, Louis sunk into the couch next to Zayn, leaning his head back. Louis wanted a coffee to make up for all of the hours of sleep that he missed. He sat up quickly, remembering the coffee shop just a few blocks away from their flat. Close enough that it was walking distance, giving Louis time to stretch out his legs.

“I’m going to grab some coffee. Do you guys want something?” Louis asked, standing up. Zayn shook his head, holding up his tea cup, but Liam nodded, furrowing his brow while he decided which drink to get. He flipped a pancake, rubbing his light stubble on his chin.

“If you’re going to that cute little shop a few blocks away, then I want a mocha latte. If you’re going to Starbucks, I want a java chip frappuccino,” Liam said, pointing at Louis with his spatula.

“Mocha latte it is!” Louis declared, walking back to his bedroom to throw on a pair of Toms and pull on a nicer pair of basketball shorts and a clean t-shirt. After changing into slightly cleaner clothes, he grabbed his wallet and keys and left his flat without saying goodbye. He almost was afraid to see what other ridiculously domestic things they were doing.  

The walk gave Louis a bit of time to stretch his muscles, and shake the soreness from his shoulders. The neighborhood was slow, even though it was almost noon. It was quiet and warm, the sun warming up Louis’ skin pleasantly. Louis couldn’t help but smile. He felt like one of those princesses in the Disney movies, with the sun shining on her and the animals all walking around like they were used to humans. It made the short walk to the coffee shop seem even shorter. Louis pulled open the glass door and walked inside, glancing around the nearly empty coffee shop.

“Hey, Louis,” Harry said from the front counter, smiling brightly at him. Louis stumbled a step, not expecting Harry. Harry smiled, dimples right in the center of his cheeks as Louis hastily ran a hand over his hair. Louis knew that Harry saw him this morning with a bed head, but outside of his bedroom Louis felt self conscious about how he looked. He didn’t really want Harry to see his slightly dirty basketball shorts and the sweater he only wore for bed. He pretended like the sweater didn’t have a three day old mustard stain.

“Ah, hey. Fancy seeing you here. I mean, like two hours later,” Louis said sheepishly, walking right up to the counter. He rapped his knuckles against the counter and glanced up at the menu. “You selling those cool sandwich things yet?” Louis asked, glancing from the menu board to Harry.  

“The grilled ones? Yeah. Its after noon, so we are selling all lunch menu items,” Harry said, looking at louis intently. “Plus, you can still order coffee.”

Louis thought a moment before ordering, rubbing his slightly scruffy chin. When he looked back at Harry, he saw him staring at his hand. Harry quickly glanced up, a blush high in his cheeks.”I want a small mocha latte, one of those spinach and tomato grilled cheese things, and a medium vanilla caramel frappuccino. Extra whip cream and caramel sauce on top of the frappuccino,” Louis said finally. Harry raised an eyebrow, but proceeded to write the orders on paper cups.

“Niall! C’mon and make the coffee for me!” Harry called back, smiling at Louis. “I’ll make that sandwich for you,” Harry added, turning around to the sandwich press behind him. He layered cheese and tomato and spinach until it seemed like it wouldn’t fit in the press, and he pushed it shut, the sandwich sizzling. Louis watched as a smiling, bleach blonde guy walked out of the far back of the shop, wiping his hands on his apron. He started firing up the coffee machine, and pouring the coffee in Louis’ two cups. Harry appeared in front of Louis again, blocking Louis’ view of Niall.

“That will be $13.75,” Harry said, smiling cheekily. Louis handed over a twenty, glancing around the cafe.

“Sure is empty around here considering that it is lunchtime,” Louis commented, biting his lip.

Harry shrugged. “It picks up in about an hour. Don’t know why, but it picks up for a later lunch shift,” Harry said, handing Louis back his change. Louis threw the five in the tip jar along with the quarter, shoving the extra dollar bill back into his wallet. Harry slid his sandwich on the plate towards Louis, just as Niall leaned around Harry and handed Louis his two to-go coffee cups. Louis smiled at the both of them, his eyes crinkling.

Louis leaned across the counter, resting his elbows around his meal and sticking his arse out. “I didn’t know you worked so close to my flat. I take it that Zayn doesn’t work here? Otherwise Liam would have mentioned that you two worked here,” Louis said, smiling up at Harry through his lashes. Harry gulped audibly before speaking.

“Zayn works at some store in the mall that sells skateboards and other skate gear. Expensive skate shoes and too tight skinny jeans and whatnot. And, to be fair, I didn’t know I worked so close. When I started driving over, thats when I realized I could have just walked over here. Zayn and I live about fifteen minutes from here,” Harry said, offering Louis a little smile. When Niall pinched Harry’s side impatiently, Harry stood straighter. “Oh, Louis. This is Niall. My co-worker and friend. If you come here often, you’ve probably seen him,” Harry added.

Louis nodded, tapping his knuckles against the counter. “I was just wondering, if you expect me to get Zayn home safely, maybe you should give me your phone number. I can text you to say we got Zayn home safely and all,” Louis said nervously, biting the inside of his lip.

Harry let out a giggle. “Is this your roundabout way of asking for my phone number?” Harry asked, twirling one curl on his finger. “Here,” Harry said, quickly jotting down his number on the back of Louis’ receipt. He added his name, and a heart next to it. “Just make sure that Zayn doesn’t get dropped off anywhere. He has a horrible sense of direction. Can’t tell left from right half the time, it seems. Just get him home by two. He works only an hour or two after that. I don’t want him to be late,” Harry said, leaning forward to tuck the receipt into Louis’ sweater pocket.

“Concerned about him much?” Louis asked, raising his eyebrows.

“I mean, he was the only friend I had when I came out, and vise versa, so we’ve always been quite protective of each other,” Harry said, looking off into space. “Came out as gay, I mean,” Harry clarified, looking back to Louis.

“I got that, mate,” Louis said quietly, grabbing his food. “I’ll see ya later, Harry. I’m taking Zayn home in probably like ten minutes or something, so he will be safe. That way you won’t have to worry,” Louis added.

“Thanks, again,” Harry murmured. Louis smiled at the two of them, lifting his hand into a wave to say goodbye. When he looked back at the two boys, he saw Harry still staring after him.

***

Zayn curled up on Liam’s couch, biting his lip and watching Captain America next to Liam, who had his arm slung across the couch behind Zayn. Louis barged in right as Liam was about to drop his arm onto Zayn’s shoulder.

“I’m here to take you home,” Louis said to Zayn, offering an apologetic grimace at Liam.

Zayn grumbled, biting his lip. “Fine. I just didn’t want to go to work today,” Zayn groaned, pulling his Vans onto his feet, and smiling at Liam. “I guess I’ll see you later?” Zayn asked, raising his eyebrows.

Liam pulled Zayn into a side hug. “You have my phone number. Text me sometime!” Liam said, holding Zayn tight. When Zayn pulled away, turning to Louis, Liam’s gaze lingered, and Louis caught him pinching his leg to prevent himself from grabbing Zayn back. Louis squinted at Liam, apologizing through the look in his eyes.

After they got in the car, Zayn was almost completely silent. He fiddled with the bottom of his shirt, and turned the channel on the radio, but beside that Zayn was perfectly still and silent. Louis didn’t particularly feel like starting conversation, considering that his coffee hadn’t quite kicked in yet and that he also didn’t know Zayn very well. All Louis knew about Zayn was that he worked at that mall store, and that he had a younger sister. That was it. Louis almost wanted Zayn’s life story, but that wasn’t something that you asked someone the first time meeting them.

Zayn offered directions to his own flat, and exited the car swiftly once Louis pulled up to the curb. Louis didn’t get a chance to even say goodbye. He pulled out his phone, sending Harry a quick ‘got your mate to the flat safely. he wont get lost, promise’. While pulling back onto the road his phone chirped, the alert sound it made for texts. Carefully, Louis pulled his phone to eye level and glanced at the message.

 _‘thanks. i’m glad that zayn got home safe. between you and me, he’s been quite down lately and i dont really like leaving him alone but i dont want to crowd him, ya know?_ ’. Louis read the text again at a stop light, quickly typing back, _‘your secret is safe with me. plus, crowding sucks_ ’. By the time Louis got back to his flat, there was another text waiting for him. Louis couldn’t help but smile as he opened it, biting his lip. ‘ _i trust you, louis_ ’.

***

Louis didn’t see Harry or Zayn until the next Sunday, when Liam invited them out to brunch at some fancy new place Liam’s been dying to try. They agreed to meet there, with Harry completely free the whole afternoon. ‘ _trying to get my work schedule more permanent_ ’ said Harry’s text about his work situation Sunday morning. Louis assumed that he could come, and at least save Louis from being the awkward third wheel. Louis wasn’t at all surprised when Harry and Zayn came strolling through the doors of the restaurant and right to them, ignoring the lady offering them menu’s.

“Hey Zayn,” Liam said, smiling and standing to pull Zayn’s chair out. Zayn sat, a blush warm in his cheeks. Zayn didn’t reply, suddenly more interested in putting his napkin in his lap than anything else.

“C’mon, Zayn. Don’t be so shy. These are people who have seen you fall down drunk. They really don’t care what you are doing,” Harry said, reaching out to put a hand on Zayn’s shoulder. Harry sat in the chair next to Louis, squaring off the pairs to make an even four.

“How are you guys?” Louis asked, filling the small silence that the rest of them left to fill. Zayn just nodded, offering a smile to Louis.

“Well, I worked three double shifts this week, and almost missed my classes, but besides that I was all good,” Harry said slowly, like he took every ounce of his effort to tell his short story.

“Sounds lovely. Me and Liam had a grueling week with all of the practice we had, plus learning a new summer routine. I swear, Perrie is ridiculously hard on us sometimes. I don’t see why we had to come up with a new routine when we just mastered the swimsuit one, like, two weeks ago,” Louis said, talking not only with his vocal chords and mouth, but with his hands. Zayn nodded along, glancing at Liam when Louis said his name.

Zayn took a sip of water before speaking. “Didn’t know you guys had to learn so many routines,” Zayn said gruffly, his voice heavy with sleep. Liam grinned at him.

“Yeah. A new one every week, practically. Most of us have to come up with new solo’s quick, or Perrie starts shortening our stage time,” Liam explained, looking solely at Zayn. Zayn looked at him intently, his spine straighter and his eyes wider with amusement as Liam continued to talk. Louis zoned out the words, instead choosing to watch their body language instead. Words didn’t mean a whole lot but body movement meant a lot in a  relationship. Louis could see Zayn warming up to Liam.

“It’s been a while since Zayn was interested in anybody,” Harry said, catching Louis’ attention. “I mean, he dates sometimes, but he just ends up blowing the guy off because he doesn’t want to commit to anything. I think Liam and you are really casual, and that’s why he is so comfortable,” Harry reasoned.

Louis bit his lip. “Things don’t typically work out smoothly for Liam either. I mean, he likes guys and invites them on dates and tries to put himself out there, but no one ever calls him for a second date,” Louis said absentmindedly, still watching Zayn and Liam talk. Liam was looking down at Zayn with a smile in his eyes, and Zayn was tilted up towards him, smiling bright.

“Do you date?” Harry asked. Louis raised his eyebrows at him.

“Well, since you ask, yes. I do. Just not actively. Not for… a while,” Louis concluded, avoiding eye contact with Harry at the last part. He took a long sip of water to hide his face.

Harry touched the back of Louis’ hand. Louis tensed up. “Bad ex?” Harry asked, reading Louis’ expressions. He looked concerned, and it made Louis’ heart flip.

“Ah. Worse. And not a story I like to tell on a first date,” Louis said, letting the words slip out before he knew what he was saying. Louis bit his tongue, wishing he hadn’t said the part about it being a date.

“Date?” Harry asked, raising his eyebrows. Louis gulped, trying to quickly form a coherent sentence to respond, blush high in his cheeks, when a waitress saved him by stopping by the table. Louis sighed, happy that he didn’t have to answer Harry’s question. Once the waitress left, Harry raised his eyebrows again, as if to ask the question again, but Louis looked down at his lap.

“Look, Harry. I just don’t go sharing my entire life story with strangers, okay?” Louis said quickly, breathing out heavily.

Harry nodded. “I get it. You have the right to share only what you want to share.” Harry scratched his neck, biting his lip nervously. Louis thought it was completely adorable, and wanted to lean across the table and kiss Harry senseless, seeing how worried he was that Louis didn’t like him.

“Oh, Harry. I’m not turning you away because I don’t like you. I just don’t share,” Louis rushed, holding his hands out like a silent apology. Louis grimaced, hoping he didn’t sound too desperate.

Harry giggled. “You look cute when you’re flustered,” Harry responded, sipping his water obscenely, his full lips curling around the rim of the cup. Harry looked at Louis through his eyelashes, smirking at him. Louis scratched at the inseam of his jeans, taking a deep breath to calm himself. He could make it through the meal without dying from Harry’s charms. He knew he would.

***

The next night at the club, Liam walked in on Louis adjusting the tiger orange satin coat over his shoulders. It lay exposed to show off a skin tight white t-shirt and a pair of small black shorts. Liam frowned at the outfit, and the way Louis was slipping belled anklets around his ankle. “Bollywood?” Liam asked, guessing his new solo based on the clothing alone.

“Perrie insisted that I needed a new routine, and we had just watched that Slumdog movie the other day, so I figured this was a good idea,” Louis said with a small shrug of his shoulders, the lights in the room reflecting nicely off of the satin.

“Good luck with the Bollywood. Hopefully it is a good act. It’s always nice to find a theme that everyone likes,” Liam said, stripping down to a black thong, his butt facing Louis.

“Jesus, Liam. I’m right behind you. And not in a good way,” Louis groaned, covering his eyes. “That was more of your booty than I ever wanted to see.”

Liam laughed loudly, slipping a thin pair of purple shorts on top of his thong. “Welcome to my world.”

***

Harry rubbed his chin as he stared into his fridge, trying to come up with a meal plan when Zayn clomped into the room, his heavy coal black boots large on his feet. His dark wash jeans were rolled up on the outside of the boots, revealing most of the boot. His black v-neck shirt showed slightly more of his skin than usual, his light jean jacket layered on top.

“Going out?” Harry asked, shutting the fridge with a thunk. Zayn nodded, scooping his keys and wallet off of the counter.

“Going to go meet Liam. Gonna go see a movie,” Zayn said quietly, buttoning the wrists on his jacket. “Are you going to call Louis up?” Zayn asked, glancing up at Harry, exhaling lightly.

Harry thought a moment, thinking of food that he could make. “Maybe. Might tell him to bring some pizza or something. Maybe some Nando’s. I forgot to go shopping after work today, so I don’t have much food. Maybe we’ll stay in with a movie,” Harry rambled, thinking as he spoke.

“Look, Haz, as much as I’d like to stay and listen to you ramble, I’m going to be late if I don’t leave now,” Zayn interrupted, wincing when he saw Harry’s surprised look.

“No problem. I think I will call Louis up. See what he is up to today,” Harry said with a smile, getting more excited by the minute to see Louis.

Zayn nodded, reaching forward to squeeze Harry’s shoulder. “Be back late.”

“I won’t wait up.”

***

 Harry started seeing a bit more of Louis. Louis came into the cafe more often, giving the close proximity of the cafe his reason for coming more often, as well as the rising prices of Starbucks coffee. Louis also came in for lunch, ordering the same grilled cheese, tomato, and spinach sandwich. Louis liked the way Harry’s slender fingers put the tomato on the bread and Harry enjoyed the smile that Louis got when he left his change in the tip jar. Harry tried to convince himself that Louis only came in for the good coffee and food, but he knew that there was more to it than the food.  

***

Louis sauntered into the coffee house, his football jersey tight against his chest and a pair of shorts slung low on his hips. When Harry noticed him, Louis started shimmying and side stepping to the counter, shaking his butt slightly as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on the countertop. Some elderly ladies drinking tea in one corner gasped at Louis, their mouths hanging open.

“Stop distracting the customers!” Harry said, reaching one hand out to flick Louis’ ear. When Louis winced, Harry immediately turned soft, cupping his hands around Louis’ face. “Are you alright? Did I hurt you?”

“Harry. I’m going to flinch when you flick my ear. I’m also going to flinch if you clap in front of my face. Don’t worry, love, it was all instinctual,” Louis said, grinning, his cheeks moving underneath Harry’s soft palms.

“Alright, then,” Harry said warily, taking his hands off of Louis’ face. Niall came dancing from the back, carrying a small boombox with some samba music playing loudly. Louis grinned smugly at Harry before starting to dance, rolling his hips as he stepped back and forth.

Louis reached across the counter and grabbed Harry’s hand, tugging on it lightly. “C’mon, Harry. Dance with me!” Louis commanded, tugging his arm harder. Harry walked out from behind the counter, still leaving his hand in Louis’ and started to dance, taking steps back and forth as his hips moved naturally. Louis grabbed his other hand, leading him as they stepped backward and forward, Louis’ hips moving like a professional and Harry’s hips moving only slightly, his long legs tripping themselves up. They laughed and danced until the song ended and the moment broke, Louis out of breath. A sheen of sweat broke out on Harry’s forehead, and he wiped it off quickly with the back of his hand, leaving a bit of ground coffee on his forehead.

“Have I mentioned that you are adorable?” Louis said, eyeing Harry’s dimples, his eyes scanning his body from the skinny jeans on his painfully long legs to his horrible hawaiian shirt to the red headband pushing his hair off of his forehead. “‘Cause you are adorable,” Louis added.

***  

On a particularly scorching day, Louis came in completely sweaty, his hair dripping at the ends and his loose tank top drenched on the lower back. Louis hastily rubbed a towel over his hair, trying to dry it so he wouldn’t disgust Harry, but there was nothing he could really do about how he smelled.

“Hey, Louis,” Harry said, smiling at Louis as he approached the counter. “The usual?”

Louis nodded. “But make it a large. It’s fucking hot outside. And make it for here. The air conditioning feels nice,” Louis said, pulling out the necessary bills to pay Harry. Harry pushed his hand back, scanning the empty cafe.

“The place is empty, and I’m going to take a lunch break now and have some lunch with you. Pick out a seat and I’ll make us food,” Harry said, turning away to start the sandwich. Louis smiled at Harry’s back, turning to find a good seat. He picked a window seat that was shaded, and sat down, sighing heavily. Louis closed his eyes and before he knew it, Harry was in front of him with food.

“You’re magic,” Louis said, taking a long sip of his drink. “Why would you want to spend your lunch break with me anyways?” Louis added, taking a bite of sandwich. Harry studied his face for a moment before speaking.

“I like talking to you. You are a very easy person to talk to. Your company is quite fantastic as well,” Harry said matter-of-factly. He knocked his ankle against Louis’ underneath the table. “Plus, I figure we should be friends considering that our best friends are going on a date with each other tomorrow night,” Harry added.

Louis almost choked on his bite of food. “A date? Which one of them finally grew a pair?” Louis asked, leaning forward in his chair. He swallowed quickly, taking a sip of his drink to ease the itchiness in his throat.  

“Well, apparently Liam asked him out and when Zayn didn’t say anything he said it was a ‘non-date’. Whatever that is,” Harry said, swiping Louis’ sandwich to take a big bite of it.

“Hey! That is my sandwich. I just went through a grueling practice, and I believe that I deserve it,” Louis said, reaching across the table to grab it back from Harry. “Anyways, I’m proud of those two. Good for them. Even if it is a non-date,” Louis added, smirking.

“I mean, what even is a non-date? Like, is it just hanging out? Being bros? Zayn wouldn’t explain, saying I wouldn’t understand,” Harry mumbled with his mouth full.

Louis shrugged. “It’s like all the actions of the date without the romantic part?” Louis suggested, humming as he bit into his sandwich, thinking. “Liam is the kind of guy who would do that. He acts all tough, but the second he gets nervous he becomes kind of a people pleaser.”

“I’m just happy for Zayn. He had a bad break up right before we went on to uni, and still is reeling from her clutches,” Harry says, reaching over and grabbing Louis’ drink for a sip.

“Her?” Louis questioned, raising his eyebrows.

“Zayn is bi,” Harry explained, waving one hand in the air. “He often dates girls because he says they’re easier for him, whatever that means.”

“Damn. This is going to be the first time in a while that Liam is going on a date and leaving me home alone. I have absolutely no idea what I’m going to do,” Louis confessed, wiping the crumbs off of his hands.

Harry hummed back at him, taking a moment to think. “Why don’t you come over. I can make some food and we can watch some football games together or something,” Harry suggested, shrugging. Harry pulled the apron over his head, revealing Louis’ t-shirt.

“Well, yes. Sounds good. As long as I get my shirt back,” Louis said with a smirk, pointing at Harry’s chest.

“Hey! This shirt is quite soft, for your information. You can’t blame me for wanting to keep it,” Harry argued, hugging himself protectively, as if Louis would steal the shirt off of his body.  

Louis rolled his eyes. “Of course I know the shirt is soft! Harry, that is my shirt you’re wearing.”

Harry grabbed Louis’ drink and took another long sip. Louis watched him and his mouth as his lips curled around the straw. Instinctually, Louis licked his lips, just the tip of his pink tongue darting out to moisten his mouth, but he caught Harry staring. Nervously, Louis fiddled with his hands in his lap, glancing up at Harry’s eyes. Smiling, Harry nudged Louis’ foot with the toe of his brown suede boot. Louis smiled back, glancing down nervously. He ignored the bubbliness in his stomach, and instead focused on how adorable Harry’s hair looked, how pink his lips were and how well he filled out Louis’ shirt.

“I’ll text you about the dinner, alright?” Harry said, touching Louis wrist before standing. Louis took the cue and stood too. He was startled by the hug Harry grabbed him in, but he hugged Harry back, his arms winding comfortable around Harry’s torso and twining perfectly at the small of his back. Louis lifted his chin to rest it on Harry’s shoulder, smiling into his neck.  

“Of course,” Louis responded, squeezing Harry slightly.

***

The next night rolled around rather quickly. After another grueling practice and Perrie telling them that they weren’t working that night, Louis and Liam made it home only to argue about showering. After a near fist fight, and an intense round of rock paper scissors, Liam won and got into the shower first. Louis decided to check his phone instead, seeing three texts from Harry.

‘ _So i decided to make lasagna if thats okay_ ’

‘ _okay i started making pasta sauce. zayn is asking me what he should wear_ ’

‘ _its official. zayn is probably more nervous than ive ever seen him. im tempted to drug him to calm him. come over early and help me? xx_ ’.

Louis rushed after that, sending Harry a quick text confirming the fact that he would be there in twenty minutes to help out. He rushed in the shower, being thorough but quick, and dressed in a pair of loose khaki shorts and a sky blue tank top, not drying his hair. Louis knew that his hair would curl at the ends without a proper drying, but he didn’t care. He wanted to hang out with Harry.

By the time Louis got to Harry’s flat, it seemed like Harry had everything under control. Sort of. Harry is bustling about the kitchen, while Zayn is laughing at Avengers while holding a cup of tea. Louis smiled once at Harry, but Harry just nodded to Zayn. “He’s not as nervous anymore. I think he was just panicking about the date. He seems to be okay now that I made tea. Just sit with him, alright? He just wants to sit. I think he will be okay for the date if you go sit with him,” Harry said, chopping a tomato fiercely.

“Aye, aye, captain,” Louis said, saluting Harry. Harry rolled his eyes, pointing his knife at Louis. Immediately, Louis smirked and walked over to Zayn, sitting on the couch next to him. Zayn barely glanced at him before returning his stare to the screen.

“I don’t need you here,” Zayn said under his breath. “I was just having a bit of a panic attack and Harry is blowing this way out of proportion. I have a bit of an anxiety problem, but nothing I can’t manage. I’m not going to kick you out, but I don’t need any inspirational talks. I just freaked and I didn’t complain when Harry picked out my outfit and made me tea.”

Louis shrugged. “If you say you’re fine, I trust you,” Louis whispered, keeping his tone down.

“I just don’t want to hurt Harry’s feelings. He gets quite butthurt when you don’t let him take care of you,” Zayn replied, still keeping his tone low. “I mean, I’m just shy.”

“Note taken,” Louis mouthed, staring at the tv screen.

Once the movie was almost over, a knock came at the door, and Zayn rubbed his palms on his cutoff jean shorts. “Don’t let Harry fret about me,” Zayn said before getting up to answer the door. Louis ran a hand through his half damp hair, trying to tame the thick bundle of hair on the back of his head. Louis nodded as he made eye contact with Liam, before Liam whisked Zayn away. They were going to dinner at a casual restaurant and then bowling. A very typical, normal date. Louis wondered when was the last time he had one of those.

Once Zayn left, Louis moved to hover around Harry, leaving the movie playing on the TV. He stood near Harry and watched Harry’s slim fingers as they sliced fresh sourdough bread and spread each piece with butter. “The lasagna is in the oven,” Harry said quietly when he noticed Louis lurking.

“I know,” Louis responded, smiling. He leaned back against the counter, watching Harry. “I just like watching you cook. You look a bit like an elf with that olive green headscarf.”

Harry turned around, putting his hands on his hips. “I am not an elf.”

“Yes you are, love. You are most definitely an elf. I mean, your ears are kinda pointy, and you look absolutely adorable all the time. If those aren’t the symptoms of being an elf, then I don’t know what is,” Louis said with a giggle, leaning forward to squeeze Harry’s wrist gently.

“If I’m an elf, then you must be… a fairy. Or something. I can’t think of anything on the spot,” Harry said unsurely. He scowled at Louis playfully, reaching out to swat Louis’ arm with his big hands. Louis turned at the last moment, with Harry’s fingers only barely glancing across his back.

“You snot,” Louis said, diving in. He dug his fingers into Harry’s side, smiling when Harry erupted into a bundle of giggles, his body going limp in Louis’ arms. Louis set him down gently, ruffling his hair.

Harry pinched Louis’ calf from where he sat on the floor. “I’m ticklish, you twat.”

“Well, I can tell,” Louis said, trying to move away from Harry’s reach so he didn’t pinch him again. Louis bit his lip, looking down at Harry. Nerves flooded into his stomach, making him feel kind of queasy. It had been so long since Louis dated and there was a good reason for that. “Get up, little elf. I want to find a movie to watch before the lasagna is done.”

Harry crawled to where Louis was standing and used Louis’ body to pull himself up, putting himself very close to Louis once they were both standing. Louis looked up, not realizing how much taller Harry was. “Let’s go then,” Harry whispered. Louis could feel Harry’s breath on his face and took a deep calming breath. Harry walked back into the living room, crossing to the TV to take out the Avengers DVD. “I was thinking maybe Say Anything? I don’t want to watch something with explosions.”

Louis thought a moment before walking to stand next to Harry, glancing at the movie collection. “What about Grease?” Louis suggested, leaning forward to pluck that movie off of the shelf.

“If it works for you, it works for me,” Harry responded, pulling the case out of Louis’ hands to put it into the DVD player. Louis sat on the couch, watching Harry flit around the room. He shut the curtains, grabbed stray glasses off of a table, and even brought Louis a glass of wine before taking the lasagna out of the oven. By the time the lasagna was cool enough to eat, Louis had already drank a glass of wine and was working on his second glass. Louis started the movie as Harry walked in with the plates, and despite there being plenty of couch space, Harry sat close to Louis, almost close enough to have their thighs touch. It was quite distracting for Louis.

***

“How was your date?” Louis asked the next day as Liam fried up some grilled cheese’s for them for dinner. Louis was sitting at the counter, watching Liam flip the sandwiches.

“It was good. We had bunches of fun. I asked him out again,” Liam said quietly, biting his lip. “We’re going out next Tuesday for some lunch and then we are going to hit the shops.”

Louis leaned forward, slapping the side of Liam’s arm. “Another date! Did you kiss him or not?” Louis asked. “I mean, it only truly counts if you kissed him.”

“No, Louis, I didn’t kiss him. We hung out. We had fun and I didn’t want to ruin the night by kissing him if he wasn’t expecting it,” Liam explained, looking up at Louis.  

“Alright then, mate. Move at your own pace,” Louis said with a shrug, taking a sip of his soda.

“Since we’re talking about dates, how did your date with Harry go?” Liam asked, a sneaky smile on his face.  

Louis frowned. “We didn’t have a date. I just ate dinner at his flat. That isn’t a date, Liam. I mean, you went on a ‘non-date’ for crissakes.”

“See, it depends on what you did. Me and Zayn went on a date because I asked him out and I paid for everything. What did you two do on this thing that isn’t a date?” Liam asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well I talked to Zayn for a bit about how Harry is a bit of a worrier and very protective of him since he had a bad breakup. Then I watched Harry make lasagna. Then we watched Grease while eating said lasagna. Then I came home,” Louis said, looking up at the ceiling.

Liam laughed. “You had a date then, mate. I mean, _Grease_? That is like your favorite movie. I can’t believe you watched it with him. Did you two sing the parts?” Liam asked, an ear splitting smile on his face.

“Yes,” Louis mumbled. Liam giggled, biting his knuckles to stifle his sounds. “I sang Sandy and he sang Danny because apparently my range is more suitable for Sandy,” Louis added, wincing when Liam laughed out loud.

“And I bet you’re going on another date soon, right?” Liam asked.

Louis bit his lip before deciding to say the next part. “We had lunch today. We’ve been having lunch together every day for a while,” Louis said, wincing again at the complete silence that engulfed them. Liam pulled the pan off of the stove and moved it to a towel that was on the counter.

“You’ve been having lunch together,” Liam deadpanned.

“Yes?” Louis said, grimacing to prepare for Liam’s answer.

Liam looked Louis in the eye, putting on a serious face. “It was a date, Lou. It was a date.”

“Was not,” Louis mumbled under his breath, looking down at his hands.

***

Louis’ phone rang, the opening tones from Summer Lovin’ blaring from the speaker. Louis set the ringtone for Harry after their movie night the week before. “Hello, Harold,” Louis said, turning on the blinker in his car.

“Are you driving?” Harry asked, the sounds of the loud coffee maker in the background.

“Yes. I had a long practice, so I missed lunch. I’m just going to head home. I’m on tonight. I hate working week nights, but Perrie wants to try out the new guy this weekend so she is pulling me. I think she’s worried that my dancing will outshine the new guy. But anyways, I gotta work today and tomorrow, but I get Friday off,” Louis reported, glancing in his rearview mirror to help him change lanes.

Louis could hear Harry grumbling over the phone. “Zayn and Liam are going out tonight and you’re leaving me alone? I was going to make dinner!”

“You could just come watch and we could go for drinks or something after,” Louis found himself suggesting, pulling smoothly into an open parking spot in front of his building. Louis turned off his car, but stayed seated, pressing his phone to his ear.

“That would be quite fun, Louis. I think I will come watch you. What time is the show?” Harry asked. “I’ve got work tomorrow morning, but I’d show up tired and hungover if I got to hang with you for a few hours.”

“The show is at eight. I should be going on for the group number and then at least one solo after that. I might get another one, considering that I don’t get to work at all this weekend,” Louis responded, smiling to himself and picking at a loose thread on his hoodie.

Harry hummed into the phone before replying. “Sounds good to me. I’ll see you tonight!” Harry said excitedly. Louis could feel his excitement through the phone.

“Alright, Harry.”

“Alright, Louis.”

“Talk to you soon, Haz.”

“Talk later, Lou.”

***

Louis was probably more nervous than he has ever been at work before. Except maybe his first day, that was completely mortifying, but he was nervous about  Harry. He put Harry on the list, and told him to mention his name at the front door so he could get in free. Tonight was also the first night he knew Harry was going to be there and he didn’t want to make a fool of himself on stage.

“Fuck, man, you’re fretting more than I’ve ever seen you fret,” Calum whispered to Louis, glancing around the room nervously.

“I’m fine, Calum. It will be alright. I’m just nervous because this guy I know is in the audience,” Louis said, rubbing his sweaty hands over his thighs.

“Is it that Harry bloke? I see his name pop up on your phone screen all the time,” Calum said.

Louis just nodded back. “Sometimes he texts me about his day.”

“I wouldn’t worry if I were you,” Calum said, walking away. Before he was even out of earshot, Perrie came scuttling over, clipboard in hand.

“The fuck, Louis? _Nerves_? You are our main act tonight. You are the lead in both group dances and I have the possibility of two solos for you and you’re _nervous_?” Perrie asked in a hushed tone.

“I’ll be okay, Perrie. I’ll be fine. I mean, fuck Perrie if you thought I was so special, why didn’t you schedule me for Saturday? I usually work Saturday’s,” Louis responded in the same low tone.

“I don’t need you arguing with me, Louis. I put you where I need you, and I put you on tonight. It just so happens to be Guy’s night, where guys get in free if they come with a girl. Now, I don’t know what you think, but I know that if someone gets in free, they are bound to spend more money on you. Am I right?” Perrie said before walking away, huffing.

Louis sighed, putting his head in his hands.

***

“So, Louis is a stripper here and we are watching him tonight?” Niall asked skeptically. He sipped his beer, wrinkling his forehead. “Don’t you see enough of him at the coffee house?”

“And, it’s Guys night. We got in free,” Harry added, waggling a finger at Niall.

“Mate, even if it was Guys night, you were on the list! I mean, have you guys got engaged yet? Decided to move in with each other? Because ‘just friends’ don’t put each other on the lists to get in for free,” Niall argued.

Harry blushed a deep red. “It _is_ just friends, though,” Harry said, unsure of himself. “Isn’t it?”

Before Niall could say anything, the lights dimmed and all five guys took the stage dressed in camouflage pants and dark grey tank tops, camouflage hats pulled down over their faces. Harry suppressed a giggle as Louis strutted forward, stopping at the edge of the stage to do a slow hip thrust forward. The music started, and they started their choreography, doing pushups and ripping off their cheap tank tops to reveal perfectly sculpted shoulders and stomachs, sweat making their bodies shiny. Louis’ hair was smashed flat underneath the hat, but he still grinded like his life depended on it, ripping off his pants at the end just like every other guy on stage, revealing toned legs and a plain black pair of booty shorts.

“You’re boy is quite fit,” Niall said under his breath, smirking when Harry blushed again.

***

After the performance, Louis waited for Harry around back of the building, quickly smoking a cigarette to calm his nerves. He had a nice evening planned out for them and was kind of scared to see what Harry would think about it. What if Harry didn’t think they were dating? What if Harry wasn’t romantically interested in him? Louis couldn’t worry about that, though, because Harry was quickly approaching, his friend Niall walking over to a car. Harry walked to Louis, a smile plastered on his face. Harry threw his arms around Louis when he saw him, breathing in deeply. Louis pressed his face into Harry’s neck, smiling onto the bare skin.

“Hi,” Harry said quietly, letting his hand trail along Louis’ arm, down to his wrist, where Harry gave Louis a light squeeze before pulling his hand away. Louis shivered, goosebumps covering his skin.

“Harry,” Louis said breathlessly, looking down quickly before looking back to Harry. “I was thinking we could go to a park and have a quick picnic,” Louis added, clapping his hands together.

“Sounds fun!” Harry said cheerfully, biting his lip. Louis turned away to unlock his car, opening the door for Harry. “And chivalry lives on,” Harry added, tapping his hand against the top of the door.

Louis smiled. “I wouldn’t leave you to open your own door, now would I, love?” he responded, waiting until Harry was in the car before shutting the door behind him. Harry watched Louis jog around the front of the car, quickly getting into the car on the driver’s side. He bit his lip as he turned the car on, almost letting out a sigh of relief as the car started. He looked behind him to back out of the parking space and winked when he caught Harry staring at him.

“May I ask where we are going?” Harry asked, folding his hands in his lap.

Louis hummed a few seconds of a song before answering Harry. “It is near our flats. That is all I am going to say at this moment.” Louis shot a look at Harry. Not smiling, but rather a serene look, something delicate and bright. A look that sent shivers through Harry.

They stayed silent through the drive, the only sound was Harry turning on the radio to some pop station, keeping the volume low as he hummed along to each song. Harry tapped his fingers on his leg nervously, his skinny jeans sticking against his legs. He looked outside, trying to find some sort of clue to where they were going, but it was dark, and the neighborhood they lived in was a bunch of houses along with a few buildings along the main strip where the flats were located. Louis was driving through the neighborhood, passing house after house until he slowed in front of a large field.

“Here we are. A park. For a picnic,” Louis said, turning his car off. He reached behind him, his hand brushing against Harry’s shoulder. He wrestled a blanket out of the back seat before getting out of the car. He jogged around to open Harry’s door, waving his hand like a chauffeur. Harry stood and watched as Louis opened his trunk and grabbed out a small cooler. Louis motioned with his head and Harry followed him along a cement path towards a picnic bench in the middle of a few trees.

“I’ve never been here before,” Harry admitted, biting his lip as he sat down.

“I come here quite often when I’m trying to relax, or after a hard day at work. Lately, I’ve just been coming ‘round the coffee house to see you, but before you came along, I was here. Sucks, though, because it’s starting to get colder. And once fall starts, I’ve got a uni class I signed up for. Two, actually. Makes my whole schedule different,” Louis blabbed, talking more than he needed to.

Harry nodded. “That’s why I took this summer off of school and I’m working almost every day. I needed to save up money so I could work part time while I try and do three classes this term.” Harry picked at the wood on the table before looking back to Louis. It was then that Louis noticed his clean fingernails all filed precisely.

Louis unpacked the cooler, bringing out two sodas and two sandwiches, along with a bag of Doritos. “What are you studying?” Louis asked, handing Harry his portion.

“I wanna be a teacher. I like kids and I really want to work with them. I like seeing the faces of kids when they learn. I just really want to be a teacher,” Harry rambled, peeling the foil off of his sandwich. “What are you studying?”

“I’m not sure yet,” Louis said, his fingers fiddling with the strings on his hoodie. “I mean, there is a lot of things I probably can’t study to be if I have to have a clean record,” Louis whispered.  

“Clean record?” Harry asked.

“Long story,” Louis replied, regretting saying anything about his record. Louis opened his own sandwich, taking a bite.

Harry nodded, letting the topic go. “So, who made the sandwich?”

“I did, Harold. Worked hard on it, too,” Louis said, frowning.

“Sorry, Lou, but you did admit to me that you are shit at cooking,” Harry responded. “I figured that translated into sandwich making.”

“You are terrible,” Louis said, kicking Harry’s foot underneath the table. Harry kicked back, but instead of pulling his foot back, he hooked his ankle around Louis’, grinning into his sandwich.

“So tonight I brought my friend Niall,” Harry mumbled, his mouth full of sandwich. He swallowed before speaking again. “He is pretty cool. Mostly straight, but I asked him to come along and he did. Thought it was weird that I was on the list, but I didn’t bat an eye. I mean, I’ve got a friend named Ed Sheeran and sometimes he puts me on the list so I can go see him play, and that’s not weird, right? So Niall thinks that we are dating or something,” Harry said slowly, as if he was choosing his words carefully.

“Let Niall think we are dating,” Louis said, taking a bite of sandwich to cover up his blush. “And, love, I’ve met Niall before. He’s at your work all the time.”

“Oh,” Harry said, taking a sip of his drink before speaking. “So we are dating,” he deadpanned.

“Consider this a date, Harry,” Louis responded. Louis flicked an ant off of the table, scuffing his free foot along the ground. When he looked up again, Harry had a grin on his face that made Louis’ stomach drop. He saw how happy Harry was now that Harry thought they were dating. What if Harry found out, what if Harry knew the real reason why Louis was a stripper? Louis shook the thoughts from his head, trying to focus on Harry and only Harry.

“Well. That means we will have to go on another date, won’t we?” Harry asked, trying to contain his excitement. “Are you stopping by the coffee house tomorrow?”

”If I can,” Louis said wistfully, looking around the pitch dark trees around him. When he glanced back at Harry, Harry was staring at his lips. Before Louis could prepare himself, Harry leaned across the table and kissed Louis. It was a chaste kiss and Louis barely had time to press his lips to Harry’s before Harry had pulled away.    

“I think you’re cute,” Harry said forwardly. He held his arms to his sides, chin held defiantly. Louis could still see the blush in his cheeks, even in the dark.

“You aren’t half bad yourself,” Louis said sarcastically, biting his lip. His eyes gleamed as he looked at Harry. Harry reached out and grasped Louis’ hand, covering his hand and pinning it to the table. They sat in silence for a heartbeat or two before Harry pulled away, rubbing his sock clad ankle next to Louis’ bare ankle.

“Are Liam and Zayn officially dating yet?” Harry asked absentmindedly, as if they were two guys gossiping at a table in a middle school. He looked fondly at Louis, as if he had been holding back his fondness until they were truly dating. Louis bit his lip, trying to come up with an answer with all of Harry’s attention focused on him.

“Probably,” Louis replied, trying not to giggle. It was hard for him not to giggle with Harry looking at him like that. Louis looked down, waiting for Harry to stop doing _that_.

“Am I making you nervous?” Harry asked, reaching across the table to touch the back of Louis’ hand. Louis twisted his palm upward, gripping Harry’s fingers.

“A little,” Louis admitted, giving Harry’s hand a gentle squeeze before checking his phone. It was late. It was the time Louis considered his bedtime.

“It’s late, isn’t it?” Harry asked, letting go of Louis’ hand to pack up the food. Louis nodded, shoving his phone back into his back pocket. Louis stood up, quickly sweeping everything into the cooler. Harry stood too, rubbing his arms to rid them of goosebumps. Louis noticed the sharp, cool breeze piercing his skin where clothes didn’t cover. Louis shivered instinctively, clutching the blanket close to his body. Harry nudged his shoulder into Louis’, taking the blanket from Louis’ hands and draping it over their shoulders while they walked to the car. Their shoulders bumped together as they walked, the top of Louis’ shoulder hitting below Harry’s shoulder, and bumping into his bicep. Harry reached under the blanket and draped his arm across Louis’ shoulder, pressing their bodies together. Louis turned to Harry, a shy smile on his face, and almost tripping over a stick on the path. Harry tilted his head back and laughed freely, a hearty chuckle that was light and fun.

“Oh, shut it. You are like a clumsy giraffe, with those long legs,” Louis shot back. He reached his arm around Harry, pinching his side through his shirt. Louis felt snug in Harry’s side, and was reluctant to let go when they got to the car.

***

 To put it simple, Louis was falling for Harry. But it was more complicated than that. It was like two guys who just _clicked_. Two guys who found themselves as the best of friends almost immediately, then something more. Louis was falling for Harry while watching Zayn and Liam fall for eachother. It was almost poetic, the way that things worked out for the four of them. Liam and Zayn were two guys very un-public about their relationship, while Louis and Harry were so open about everything all the time.

The next week, after their picnic date, Louis was in the coffee house, sitting at his usual booth with Harry sitting across from him, their feet tangled beneath them. Louis had his medium vanilla caramel frappuccino in front of him, sitting next to Harry’s plain green tea. They had their hands twined on the tabletop, Louis’ plate shoved onto the dirty table next to them. Harry was smiling serenely, giggling at something Louis said. Louis couldn’t remember what he said two seconds earlier, all because of Harry’s perfect face and the dimples that made Louis’ heart feel like jello.

“I want you to meet my family,” Harry said suddenly, rubbing his thumb across the back of Louis’ hand.

Instinctively, Louis pulled his hand back quickly. A horrible sinking feeling filled his chest, and it took a moment for Louis to breathe. “Hazza, no,” Louis said plainly, the nickname for Harry falling of his lips easily.

“What is it? Are you not out yet?” Harry asked, furrowing his brows. Louis shook his head, not daring to look Harry in the eye. “You killed someone? Broke a bunch of hearts? Bad track record with parents?”

Louis cleared his throat before speaking. “Harry. There is a lot about my past that you don’t know. There are some things that I’d rather not tell you. Some things that I am embarrassed by and that I really regret. Things that would cause backlash if your family ever found out. Sometimes things need to stay in the past, Harry, and I’d like my past to stay where it is.”

Harry was silent for a few moments. He just looked at Louis, and Louis looked at his lap, his frappuccino melting beside him. Louis felt like a rock was in his stomach, and he wanted to throw up his entire lunch onto the table next to him. Louis pinched his thigh, trying to stay sane as Harry just looked at him. When Louis looked up, he couldn’t quite read Harry’s expression. He looked mildly surprised and confused, but even then Louis couldn’t be sure.

“Okay,” Harry said finally. He said the word slowly, as if he wasn’t sure he was going to continue saying the word. “I understand. We don’t have to talk if you don’t want to.”

“Thank you,” Louis said under his breath, rubbing his bare ankle against Harry’s, trying to make Harry regain the warmth in his cheeks. It happens eventually, but Louis couldn’t breath for those moments he thought he had hurt Harry.

***

Harry wanted to believe that whatever Louis wasn’t telling him was no biggie. He really did. He wanted to focus on work, and his upcoming uni classes, and the way Zayn seems to have left the nest in favor for spending all his time with Liam, but he can’t. He just can’t concentrate on anything but the look Louis gave him when he said no. The look that consumed Louis when he said he had a past. The emptiness in his eyes and the slump to his shoulders that meant Louis was serious. Harry just wanted to hug Louis until his smile returned, but at the same time Harry couldn’t believe it. Harry couldn’t believe that perfect Louis had something bad in his past.

“Louis, hey. I know you’re at a show right now and performing, so of course you can’t answer your phone. I just wanted to call and let you know that I want to talk. Maybe not tonight, or tomorrow, but soon, okay? I’m sorry about how I acted yesterday at the coffee house and I want to make up my poor show of support to you. Just, please. Call me back?” Harry said into Louis’ answering machine, laying back on his bed. He was wearing Louis’ shirt, feeling lonely and hollow inside without knowing that Louis was alright.  

Without moving, Harry reached over to his bedside table and pulled out a slim notebook, jotting down words quickly, adding ‘ _my poor show of support_ ’ to a growing list of song lyrics that continued to bounce in his head until he wrote them down. Harry continued to stare at his phone, biting his lip uncertainly. He could see Zayn in his peripheral vision, Zayn poking his head inside the door, the shadows making his cheekbones stand more prominent, giving his light stubble a darker look. Niall’s face appeared above Zayn’s, his bleach blonde hair shining unnaturally from the light in the hallway. Harry closed his eyes and made his breathing deeper, trying to fool them into thinking he was asleep. Wordlessly, they walked away, closing Harry’s door behind them. Harry quickly opened his eyes, scanning his room to keep himself busy. Harry could barely make out the photos that were pinned to the wall above his desk, the faces almost a blur. He had countless photos of him and Niall and him and Zayn, but only one where he was with Louis. It was a group photo, Harry’s arm slung carelessly over Louis’ shoulder, Liam and Zayn’s hands twined behind their backs, with Niall off to the side smiling like a proud parent. He remembered getting a middle aged woman to take the photo of them outside of the coffee house. She smiled at them fondly, telling them how cute of a couple they made. Louis was the only one not looking at the counter, instead looking at Harry, a small smile stuck to his lips, his eyes concentrated on Harry’s face, the fondness seeping through the picture.

Harry let out a small moan as he bit his hand, trying not to cry out. He wanted Louis’ arms wrapped around him, his bare ankles rubbing against him, his coy, reserved smile that Louis only broke out around Harry. Harry wanted to hold his hand in public, and smile into his mouth while they made love and Harry wanted it all. But the nagging feeling settled at the back of his throat, refusing to go away.

***

Now, everything was good for the next two weeks. Louis acted normal, like before, and the nagging feeling slowly dissipated from Harry’s throat, replaced by a warm sensation Harry could only describe as love. Zayn and Liam finally admitted to them that they were exclusive. Everyone returned to normal uni scheduling, Louis having afternoon classes and shooting out of the coffee house as soon as he got his coffee, only exchanging quick kisses to ensure that his two classes on time, as well as getting to work and practice on time. Harry and Louis never did have that talk, the awkwardness between them shoved to the side as the chaoticness of schooling caught up with them. Louis had two afternoon classes, and Harry with morning lectures and evening labs and almost no study time between school and work and the endless calls that Louis and Harry shared between their lives.

Every day Louis felt himself happier every time Harry called, his face lighting up when Harry’s name lit up his phone screen. Harry would giggle in class every time that he found a cute text from Louis waiting for him, or smile when he thinks of Louis during the day. Everyone could tell it was love tangled between them. Young, fresh love that was easily breakable by the corrosion of time or the harmfulness of others.

Harry really wanted to talk to Louis, though. He needed answers, something more than the vagueness of Louis when he mentioned his past. Harry knew there was something more, something off about what Louis was saying. Harry didn’t want to believe that his boyfriend could have possibly done something terrible, but it was gnawing at the back of his mind instead of corroding his throat. Harry was going to get his sit down talk, whether or not Louis wanted it.

***

They sat down nearly a week later, when they both had a Sunday night off for once without having to go to work or run around doing errands. Harry had invited Louis over for dinner, and Louis graciously accepted, telling Liam that he had the entire flat to himself, and specifically to _not_ have sex on Louis’ bed.  

“Babe!” Louis announced as he barged into the flat, already knowing that the door would be unlocked, as Harry rarely locked it behind him.

“Louis,” Harry said plainly, his tongue caught between his lips as he cut something into the tiniest slivers Louis has ever seen. “I’ve got spaghetti with that sauce you like. I’m just mincing some garlic to add to the sauce before I serve,” Harry added, brushing a loose strand of hair off of his forehead. His hair was tied up in a plain olive green scarf, the curls spilling out of the back, his jumper pushed up to his elbows. Louis dropped his messenger bag next to the couch, kicking off his vans to go barefoot through the flat. He pinched Harry’s side before glancing at the few movies Harry had set aside.

“Alright, love,” Louis said, slipping his arm around Harry’s waist for a quick squeeze before padding over to the couch, where he flopped on his back. Harry rolled his eyes, quickly scraping the mush of garlic into the sauce pan and stirring, dropping scoops of sauce onto the noodles in their bowls.

“Lou, we gotta talk tonight,” Harry said seriously, pushing Louis’ stinky feet off of the couch so he could sit down.

“Talk about what?” Louis asked, eagerly taking the bowl from Harry. Louis shoved his fork into the tangle of noodles, slinging his legs onto Harry’s lap carelessly.

“About what you said the other week,” Harry said, trying to broach the subject carefully.

“About not liking mocha lattes?” Louis asked, furrowing his brow. “‘Cause if you’re offended, I didn’t really mean it.”

Harry placed his hand onto Louis’ shin. “About your past,” Harry said gently.

“No,” Louis answered plainly, shoving noodles into his mouth. Harry stared at him, and Louis stared back plainly, his expression hovering between worried and downright angry.

“What aren’t you telling me?” Harry asked, shoving Louis’ feet off of his lap. Louis looked at Harry’s hands, then his face, his eyes a bit wider than usual.

“My past is the reason why I’m a stripper, and not a normal coffee server or something less scandalous,” Louis answered, sighing deeply, setting his spaghetti on the coffee table.

Harry folded his arms across his chest. “There is more to the story, Louis. I can’t just sit around and accept these half answers and be okay with it! If we are really together, and you really want to be with me, you will tell me about it.”

“Just leave it!” Louis snapped, standing up. “I don’t want to talk about my fucking past, or the stupid mistakes I’ve made. Can’t I have things to myself? Can’t this wait until I know you won’t run away?” Louis paced back and forth in front of Harry, from the wall to the front door and back, his teeth gnawing on his knuckles until they were raw.

“Louis, please,” Harry whispered, tucking one knee to his chest. Harry rested his chin on his knee, his eyes following Louis back and forth as he paced.

“You want answers, Harry? I’ve got a criminal record. I stole three thousand dollars from this rich snob at my high school. I broke into his house about a month after I turned 18 so I could pay for my sister Fizzy’s appendectomy. I was arrested for that. I served over 100 hours of community service. Not even two months later, I got an assault charge for beating up this guy. He had the audacity to hit my sister Lottie. Punched her right in the mouth. She had a fat lip, and deep bruising on her chin. I beat him up until he had to be sent into a hospital, it was so bad. I was arrested and served six months in jail. After that I got my high school diploma, and I had to leave my family. I was on probation, from basically any form of illegal activity for years. Three years, actually. My probation is up this upcoming November. I wasn’t allowed to see my sisters, because my mother believes I have an anger issue, and I can’t go see them in person until my probation is over. That means I’ve missed out on three years of memories, Harry. Plus those six months I was in jail. You think I want to be a stripper? It’s the only place that will hire a guy with theft and assault charges. Perrie is some sort of saint, otherwise I’d be homeless. So there is my story, Harry. Still satisfied with the answer?” Louis said, almost out of breath. Without a second glance at Harry, Louis grabbed his messenger bag and stormed out, his half eaten spaghetti and his shoes left in Harry’s flat.

Harry took a shaky breath, staring at the door, before hopping up, tripping over his legs and Louis’ shoes to chase him down the hallway. “Louis, wait!” Harry called out. Louis glanced back at him once before getting on the elevator, tears streaming down his face.

***

“Mum. I told him,” Louis whispered into the phone as he lay in his bed, only wearing his boxers. “I told him about my past, mum. I can’t take that back now.”

“The Harry boy?” Johannah said, and Louis could hear the squeal of a child in the background.

“Yes, Harry. I mean, I know I’ve only mentioned him once, but I told him about my charges. About what I did for Fizzy and Lottie,” Louis responded.

Jay took in a deep breath. “Did you at least stick around to see what he would say?” she asked.

“Mum, I left. I mean, he couldn’t possibly want to be anywhere near me. I’m a stripper with a criminal record and a bad habit of ruining relationships. Who would want that?” Louis asked, wiping his snotty nose on a tissue. Louis ran a hand over his bare feet, wishing he didn’t leave his favorite pair of shoes at Harry’s place.

“Lou. You have no confidence. And, I don’t know why you would talk to me even after everything I’ve done to you, but you are precious. If he loves you, like you hope he does, then he will want to be with you. If you want, you can some see the girls one of these weekends. I know you’re probation isn’t up until November, but I want you here with them when you’re feeling so awful,” Johannah said quietly. Louis could hear a near silent sob on her end of the line.

“I’ll make the trip next weekend,” Louis said, smiling brightly. “I can’t wait, mum. I want to see them all.”

“And they want to see you.”

***

Liam came home in a bad mood the next day. Louis was sitting and eating dinner, preparing for a night at the club, when Liam stormed in, his feet heavy on the ground. “The fuck, Louis?” Liam asked, smacking the back of Louis’ head. Louis sighed, running his hands over the tiled countertop.

“Liam. How lovely to see you,” Louis said quietly, keeping his eyes down. His heart still felt heavy and stained dark with unhappiness.

“Stealing? Battery? Lying? What else is on your track record?” Liam asked, slapping his palm on the counter loudly. His eyes penetrated the top of Louis’ head, his arms flexing in is t-shirt.

“I can explain,” Louis offered, not raising his eyes to meet Liam’s. “I mean, there is plenty of reason why I didn’t tell you.”

Liam stood up straight, running his hands through his non existent hair. “Fuck, Louis. We _live_ together,” Liam said looking up at the ceiling. “Is that why it took so long for us to get this flat? Because you had a criminal record you didn’t bother telling me about? I mean, fuck Louis. I knew you were another one of Perrie’s misfits, but we’ve known eachother for three years. Three years of jokes and personal stories, and this is sprung on me. Fuck.”

“Liam, I did those things for my sisters. If you’re telling me you would let your struggling, single mother of five try and pay hospital bills by herself, then you must be heartless. If you let a boy beat up your sister and didn’t get revenge? That is just fucking being a careless twat. I needed to do those things, Liam, just as I need this stripper gig to continue paying the bills on this place,” Louis said, standing up straight to talk to Liam.

“I know, Lou. I was just surprised,” Liam said quieter now, reaching out with a large warm palm to cup Louis’ shoulder.

“It’s okay, Li. I’m fine. I just fucked the most important thing that has happened to me, _ever_. But I’ll get over him. It’s fine,” Louis mouthed, sound barely escaping his mouth as tears bloomed at his eyes. Liam pulled him forwards into a hug, Louis’ face buried into his shoulder, tears leaking onto his shirt.  

“I love you, Louis. And I don’t care about your past. You did what you needed to,” Liam whispered to Louis, breathing into his ear. Louis nodded against Liam, his hands clasped firmly around his torso. “I’m still a bit mad about you lying, because I thought we were real friends, but I’m okay with it as long as I get the long story about it,” Liam added, his breath hot on Louis’ neck.

“Fuck, Liam. I think I ruined things with Harry,” Louis mouthed, pulling away. Louis tucked his chin to his chest, wringing his hands together nervously. “I mean, we had a good thing going and I just had to fuck everything up by telling him. I just don’t want to lose him, you know? I like him a lot.”

“Then talk to him, Louis. Call him up. Shoot him a text. He can’t be mad forever, especially not with a face like yours,” Liam said, jostling Louis’ shoulders. Louis just nodded solemnly, sighing deeply. “Look, I’ll pick up some of those pastries that you like, alright?”

Louis smiled at Liam weakly. “If you go to the coffee house where Harry works, can you get a vanilla caramel frappuccino and one of those grilled sandwiches with spinach and tomato? Thanks,” Louis said quietly, walking away from Liam to his room to prepare for a night at the club.

***

Louis sulked. A lot. All he could seem to do was sulk. Perrie even started yanking his solos because he ‘looked too sad’ while dancing. It was a Sunday night when Louis was sitting in the back room before a show, a damp towel slung around his neck. Perrie sauntered into the room, her hair a light lavender that hung down to her waist in small braids and loose pieces. She sat next to Louis, draping a delicate arm around his shoulder.

“Hon, what crawled up your ass and died?” Perrie asked gently, her voice kind and lovely. She traced her long fingernails along Louis’ bare shoulder, pressing her body close to him.

“Ha. Ha. I’m just not feeling it, Perrie. This temporary, only-until-something-better-comes-along-job turned into a three year permanence that I’m getting quite tired of. Sorry, Per, but I don’t really feel it,” Louis admitted, leaning forward until his head fell into his hands. “I mean, Perrie, I don’t want to work here much longer,” Louis mumbled into his hands.

Perrie rubbed slow circles into his shoulder. “You don’t have to anymore, Louis. I understand if you want to leave. I can also be a reference for you when you get a new job,” Perrie said quietly, squeezing Louis tight. “You’ve been working here so long, Louis. Longer than most of the other boys, except for maybe Liam. I don’t even know why Liam would take a job here when he could have worked anywhere else.”

“Thanks, Per. I’ll tell you when I’m leaving, and things like that,” Louis said, looking up at her through his eyelashes.

“It’s okay, Louis. I understand,” she said, standing up, her skirt swishing around her thighs. She left the room silently, her perfume the only evidence that she talked to Louis. Louis reached down into his bag, the flyer for the new opening at the coffee house near his flat. The one that Harry worked at. Louis had a small glimmer of hope that possibly they could work there together.

Maybe one day.

***

Louis called Harry that very night. A little after midnight, when he knew Harry wouldn’t be awake. “Hey, Harry,” Louis said quietly into his phone as he drove home. “I know that you may not want to hear from me, but I want to say that I’m sorry. I’m sorry for lying to you. I really mean it. I just want things to go back to the way they were. I’ll… hopefully talk to you soon.” Louis pressed end just as he pulled in front of his building, sighing as Harry’s favorite radio station played quietly through his car’s speakers. Louis couldn’t help but let out a pathetic sob, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes to block out any thoughts of Harry. He glanced out at the dark sky, only a select few stars shining through. Smiling, he took a picture of the moon and the surrounding stars, and sent it to Harry without a caption.

***

Harry thought of Louis often. Thought of the things he could have said to keep Louis happy. Things he could have done to prevent Louis from running off. Things he could have done differently to try and fix the mess that was left between them. There was two many tangled strings connecting them, that cutting one of them didn’t untie the rest of them. Harry pulled out his notebook to write ‘ _what tangled webs we weave/ with strings left tied between us_ ’ down in it, his hands sliding across the inked words slowly after he wrote them. Each word felt like a piece of Louis that he trapped and put on paper. Harry wished, no _prayed_ for more time with Louis. All Harry wanted was to get to know Louis a little more than he did before things fell apart.

Harry listened to the voicemail. Not just once, but every time he was feeling lonely. Which turned out to be a lot. He looked at the picture Louis took often, so often that he decided to make it his phone background, so he could think about Louis more than he already did. Louis filled every spare minute of Harry’s time, and even more than that as Louis leaked into his job whenever someone ordered a spinach and tomato griller, or when someone ordered a vanilla caramel frappuccino. Niall always smacked his head when Harry zoned out, mumbling something about how love shouldn’t be allowed at  the workplace.

“Stop being a lovesick fool,” was Niall’s favorite thing to say when Harry thought about Louis, or even moped about the coffee house. Apparently Louis came in for an application to replace one of their other workers, Josh. He came in when he knew that Harry wasn’t working, and ordered a mocha latte. Harry couldn’t help but giggle at the news, considering the fact that Louis hated mocha lattes. Maybe Louis was trying to send a message, one coffee drink at a time.

***

Harry couldn’t help but sigh when he was flipping through the channels one night, stumbling upon a showing of _Grease_ on cable, reminding him of Louis and his voice and the way his eyes shone with pride as he belted out the chorus to the songs perfectly, his voice mingling nicely with the voices of the actors on screen. Harry wiped a stray tear from his eye, trying to ignore the sorrow that had bundled itself in his chest. Harry had the urge to call him, to talk to him. He wanted nothing more than to hold Louis in his arms and sing together. Harry threw that stray thought from his brain like a piece of scrap paper, telling himself to _stop being such an idiot_.

***

“Lou?” Liam asked from the kitchen, the smells of vegetables frying surrounding Liam in a cloud of deliciousness. Louis was sitting at small table they considered their dining table, his chin in his hand and his eyes blank with tiredness and disinterest. “Fuck, Lou, talk to me.”

“What is there to say?” Louis asked, his eyes flicking to Liam before resuming their blank stare at the wall. “I’m fucking miserable. That is what is happening. I feel helpless. I hate my job. I hate the decisions I’ve made. I’m full of regret. I miss Harry like I miss my sisters. I mean, I’m supposed to go see my sisters tomorrow and I can’t even work myself up to buy them some gifts for the days and months I’ve missed them.”

Liam tapped out an unfamiliar tune on the counter with his fingers, his eyes squinted and thoughtful. “Louis. Just call him. I mean, things have been rocky with me and Zayn since your fight. I mean, I can’t go to see Zayn when Harry is there, because it just makes Harry worse, and Zayn doesn’t want to leave Harry alone. It’s killing me, man. I mean, you two are perfect together, and I don’t know why you two can’t just talk or something.”

“Li, it’s more than that. You know I’m not good at the whole talking part,” Louis said with a grumble, finally looking back to Liam. He ran a sweaty hand through his thoroughly messed up hair, making the ends stand up weird in the back. Dark circles were permanently etched into the space underneath his eyes, and Louis had bitten his bottom lip raw, his skin sallow compared to the healthy tan he usually had.

“Louis. This isn’t you. This isn’t the guy I met three years ago with a laugh always on his lips and a prank permanently at the front of the brain. This isn’t the guy who I found myself living with two years ago, with the loud laugh and the loudness that almost got us kicked out. This isn’t the guy who stood up to Perrie when she tried to fire Calum a year ago for smoking weed in the building. This isn’t the guy who I called my friend. You’re loud and rambunctious and funny and giggly and serious and easy to set off and passionate. You lost your passion, because you gave it all to Harry. And, god I love that boy, but he is the only person that could return your passion to you, whether or not you guys work this out or come to a real close. Because, fuck Louis. I can’t stand to see you drained like this anymore,” Liam said, his eyes crinkled and watering, shining in the light of the harsh kitchen fluorescent. Louis looked at Liam, Liam’s thoughts displayed on his chest like armor, his stare unwavering.

“Okay,” Louis said, his voice thick with tears. He hugged himself tightly, his fingernails biting into the soft flesh of his sides. “I’ll talk to him,” Louis added as the first tear slipped from his eye. Louis could see the relief in Liam’s shoulders, and the way his shoulders didn’t sag as much. “Do I really act like a kid all the time?” Louis asked, his brain going back to when Liam described him.

“Yes,” Liam said with a light smile. Louis smiled back for the first time in what seemed like ages, a genuine smile that made his heart lift. Louis could feel his heart lift a bit, and Louis let himself smile instead of choking it back with the thick rope of despair and sorrow that had constricted his lungs for too long.

“Well, if you don’t mind, I am going to buy my sisters some presents. I don’t want to leave them empty-handed after leaving for three years, now do I?”

***

Louis cried the moment he saw his sisters running towards him as he stepped into the house. His mother had married Louis’ lawyer during his case, and thus got enough money to make it through instead of barely scraping by every day. His sisters ran to him with their arms wide, engulfing them in hugs and kisses that Louis had missed over the years that he couldn’t be there for them. His mother held a smile that was cautious and caring and what Louis wanted in that moment. Louis wanted to confess to his mum that he found himself in love with Harry and that he knew Harry was the one for him. He wanted things to be back to normal, and it was looking like they could be on their way to normalcy.

***

“Zayn, go see Liam. I hate the strain I’m putting on your relationship,” Harry insisted, taking a shaky breath as he ran his hands over the back of Zayn’s shoulders. “I mean, I talked to Liam. He came into the shop today to say that Louis was seeing his mother and his sisters for the first time in three years, and that I should call him. Zayn, I might call him. And I want to be alone when I do. Liam also hinted that you two have a date tonight, and I will not let you blow off another night for me.”

Zayn met Harry’s eyes in the mirror above the desk, his hand reaching up to grasp Harry’s. “Are you sure, Harry? Because after the days of you protecting me, I want to protect you. I know that you need it,” Zayn said, squeezing Harry’s hand lightly.

“Needed. I needed it. Zayn, I think I can handle it now. I just want to see him,” Harry whispered as he leaned down to hug Zayn. “He is the only person I’ve ever just wanted to see only to stare at. Is that weird? I just want to stare at him and drink tea with him and just sit.”

“That’s not weird, babe. That is what we would call love,” Zayn said smugly, smiling at Harry in the mirror, his eyes still tinged with worry around the edges.

“Then, yes. I’m in love with him and I want him back,” Harry said declaratively.

Zayn nodded. “Then do it, mate. Make him yours.”

Harry helped Zayn get finished ready, straightening his quiff and making sure that he had his cigarettes before leaving the flat. Harry all but pushed Zayn out the door, breathless as he reached for his phone. He had listened to the voicemail that Louis had left him many times. Too many times to count. Now it was his turn to call Louis, to take initiative in their relationship.

Harry listened as the phone rang to voicemail, smiling at Louis’ voice on the recorded answering machine. After the beep, Harry started, his voice a little shaky. “Louis. I really want to talk to you. Come over today? Now? I know that you saw your sisters a few days ago, and I want to say that I think that is wonderful. Now, call me back? Please, Louis. I’m hopeless without you,” Harry said, wincing when he said the last part. Before Harry could say anything more embarrassing, he hung up the phone, setting it on the kitchen counter before taking a deep breath. He stared at his phone a moment more, wanting it to ring right back, wanting Louis to call him but it didn’t ring. Not in that moment.  

***

Louis picked his phone off of the passenger seat when he heard the chime of the voicemail. He glanced at it, pressing send to call his voicemail box. He glanced warily at the darkening storm clouds as he pressed the phone to his ear, pulling smoothly out of the parking space behind the strip club. He had just given Perrie his official resignation from dancing, hoping that his interview with the coffee house manager went well. He quickly punched in the code to unlock his voicemail, barely glancing at his phone, turning on his turn signal as he headed towards the shops. Louis needed a new hoodie after Liam stretched his only hoodie out on his broad shoulders.

“Louis,” Harry said over the voicemail, and Louis let out a small breath of relief. As Louis listened to the voicemail, he made a snap decision to go over to Harry’s instead of to buy a new hoodie. It could wait, even though it did seem like it was going to rain. Louis slowed down, being extra cautious as he looked down to type out a quick message to Harry saying that he was heading to his place.

As Louis looked up, seeing the green light in front of him, he pulled into the intersection right as a car was speeding through a red light. Louis slammed on the brakes, launching his shoulders forward as he stopped suddenly, hearing the screeching of the other car’s brakes as the other car slammed into the passenger side of his car, forcing his car to the side, jolting his body. His head hit the frame of the car, the air bags activating to save him from slamming his head forward.

To Louis, it was very loud. There was someone screaming that he was sure wasn’t him, and there was the sound of sirens after a short time, their lights bright and the sounds loud in Louis ear. He lifted his head warily just as someone in uniform opened his door, reaching over him to unbuckle his seat belt. Louis stopped moving, trying to ignore the throbbing in his head.

“Alright then,” the man, said grabbing Louis underneath his armpits and hauling him out of the car, resting his upper body on the top half of a stretcher, walking around the stretcher to swing Louis’ legs onto it. He then proceeded to tape Louis’ head to a flat board, stabilizing his neck by taping down his chin and putting foam blocks on either side of his head. He then threw a shock blanket over Louis before pushing the stretcher to the nearest ambulance, a fellow paramedic helping him hoist the stretcher into the car. Louis moaned as the two paramedics climbed into the ambulance. They took off immediately, rushing back to the hospital.

***

Louis awoke the next morning with bandages on his head and a wicked headache. After they took him back to the hospital they talked to him for what seemed like forever, trying to decipher whether or not he had a life threatening head injury or just a concussion. After they decided it was just a concussion, Louis had stitches in the long cut across his hairline, and was sent to sleep in a hospital bed so they could monitor the reduction of the cut and his concussion symptoms.

Louis had an IV in his arm and a heart rate monitor beeping next to him, being way too loud in the small room. Louis glanced around, his eyes scanning over the flannel tossed on the end of the bed, and the get well card on his bedside table. His eyes stuck on the flannel, though. Louis knew that flannel. That was a soft flannel that he often touched while Harry was wearing it. Then his brain made the connection.

Harry.

Louis glanced to his left, the only place he hadn’t looked yet,surprised to see his mother sleeping in the chair next to the bed, his breaths slow and even. She had her bag next to her feet, and an old coffee cup tipped to the side. She woke up only moments later, squealing when she saw that Louis was awake.

“Oh, my baby,”she murmured, hopping up to press sloppy kisses to Louis’ face, grasping his shoulders tight. “You scared the living shit out of me,” she added, sitting on the side of his bed.

“Hi, mum,” Louis said weakly, smiling at her. He looked at the flannel again, trying to think why it was there. His mother followed his gaze, her eyes locking on the flannel too.

His mum cleared her throat, catching his attention. “A boy came by late last night, right before visiting hours were ending. He was already crying before he entered the room. Introduced himself as Harry, and nothing more. Sat by your bed for a little under an hour before they kicked him out. He insisted on leaving his flannel, though.”

“Oh,” Louis breathed quietly. His mum reached over and grabbed the flannel, handing it to Louis gently. Louis hugged it close to him, inhaling it. He was glad to smell the familiarity of Harry. The cleanliness of plain soap and the smell of coffee that always stained his clothing. Harry smelled warm and nice and all Louis wanted in that moment was a hug from the real Harry.

“You care a lot about that boy,” his mum said plainly, like she was stating facts or the weather. It was just the truth, and Louis nodded slightly. His mum sighed, rubbing her hands over his arms before standing up. “Then I guess that you want to see your four visitors?” she asked. Louis nodded again. His mum moved the bed into a seated position before leaving the room. Only moments later, the door opened again, Liam and Niall moving through the door first, followed moments later by Zayn and an already sobbing Harry.

“Fuck, man,” Liam said, leaning down to give Louis a hug. “I was scared for you. I was so worried about what would happen. Don’t get into a car accident like that again, alright?”

“Ya totaled your car, by the way,” Niall said, patting Louis’ ankle through the blanket. Louis smiled weakly at them, realizing he was still clutching Harry’s flannel in his hands.

Zayn moved forward, sitting on the edge of his bed, his hands on either side of his hips. “Jesus christ, Louis. You scared the crap out of all of us. We were seriously worried. I mean, Harry insisted on staying here over night. I’m not even kidding, Louis, that was terrifying for Harry,” Zayn said quietly, tapping Louis hip before standing back up.

Harry stepped forward next, sniffling as he sat where Zayn was just sitting, Louis reached forward and brushed a tear off of Harry’s cheek, smiling at him. Harry caught his hand, folding their hands together. He didn’t say anything, and Louis didn’t say anything. While Louis and Harry were caught up in their own space, the rest of the boys found it increasingly awkward, shuffling their feet.

“Lay with me,” Louis said, tugging Harry down. Harry twisted around, swinging his legs onto the bed, sliding down so his head would rest onto Louis’ chest. Louis wrapped his free arm around Harry’s back, his thumb caressing Harry’s ribs through his shirt. “Hey, that’s my shirt,” Louis said with a frown. In response, Harry just gripped the hospital gown Louis was wearing, sliding his leg over Louis’.

“Stop being gross. I’m standing here,” Niall said at last, glancing between Zayn and Liam, who had their arms around each other, and Louis and Harry on the bed. Louis laughed, hugging Harry a little tighter. Louis ignores the fondness radiating off of Zayn and Liam, light kisses pressed to necks and foreheads and cheeks and little squeezes strung between them like thread, tying them up together.  

“I’m sorry, Louis. I’m sorry for not talking to you after you told me about your past, and I’m sorry for letting it drag on so long, and I’m sorry for not being there for you when you needed it,” Harry whispered into Louis’ neck, tipping his head up to look at him. Louis looked down and pet Harry’s hair back from his forehead, smiling fondly at him.

“It’s alright, love. I’ve made more mistakes when it comes to you,” Louis admits, pinching Harry’s cheek.

“I’m leaving,” Niall announced. “Gotta go find me a bird or bloke before I go insane from all of this cuteness,” Niall added, striding out of the room.

Liam furrowed his brow, his fingers digging into Zayn’s side lightly. “Bird or bloke?”

“He’s bi,” Zayn and Harry replied in sync, grinning at each other. Zayn glanced at the way Harry was curled around Louis before he directed Liam out of the room, saying something into Liam’s ear that made him blush from the tips of his ears all the way to his neck. Liam shouted back something inaudible, something that Louis would have to end up talking about later.

“Babe, I-” Harry started, but Louis silenced him with a thumb on his lips.

“Love, I just want to sit right now, alright? I just want to sit and enjoy this,” Louis said quietly. Harry nodded, leaning up to press a light kiss to the corner of Louis’ mouth before settling back down into Louis’ side, hugging his body tight, his leg thrown over Louis’ legs as if to say _mine_. Harry’s fingers trace out words against Louis’ ribs, things like _you’re amazing_ and _best cuddler ever_.

***

 Louis fell asleep at some point. When he woke up, his mother was there again, telling him that after a few final tests, he was clear to leave and return to his flat. She said something about ‘ _no goddamned food in that flat of yours_ ’, along with some grumble about Liam not cleaning enough. Apparently, from the information that Louis gathered, his mother cleaned and cooked in his flat. Louis just crossed his fingers that she didn’t dig through his drawers, especially the one by his bed with the condoms and lube inside.

Harry wasn’t there, but Liam and Zayn were standing in the lobby with a small pack in front of them, their shoulders together and smiles plastered on their faces. They looked like worried parents welcoming home their child from an extended summer at camp. They embrace Louis into a hug, Liam’s strong biceps squeezing his shoulders too tight, with Zayn’s hands fluttering over his shoulders and neck maternally. Louis clasped Zayn’s hand, squeezing it lightly to show that _yes, i’m okay!_. His mother said her goodbyes, so light and formal, with barely a hug exchanged between them. Louis shuffled to the car, the pain in his head subdued, his stitches itching underneath the bandage they slapped onto his forehead.

While sitting in the backseat, all he wanted was Harry to snuggle up with. Harry’s wandering hands and his long legs, his bright eyes and dimples, his strong torso and the way his hugs felt strong and cuddly at the same time. Louis wanted a vanilla caramel frappuccino, the one that Harry made with the extra whipped cream and cinnamon sprinkles on top. Louis needed Harry like he needed to breath, and even though Harry was by his side yesterday, Louis had hoped that Harry would show to take him home.

“He’s in class,” Zayn said into the rearview mirror, catching Louis’ eyes, as if he read his mind. “Otherwise Harry would have done everything in his power to be here,” Zayn added, reaching across the front seat to place his hand onto Liam’s knee, stroking his thumb back and forth across his jeans.

Louis nodded, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes, holding his arms tight to his body, his brain whirling as he tried to organize his thoughts. He spied to ink on Zayn’s arms, the black staining his skin in a way that Louis knew was so familiar. Louis traced the words on his chest, the ones he got oh-so-long ago. He knew he wanted something more on his skin.

***

It was nearly a week later, Louis in bedrest, circling job opportunities in the paper when his door opened. Louis took his glasses off, rubbing his eyes and preparing to tell Liam to go away, but instead he saw Harry in the doorway, a bouquet of roses in his arms and Louis’ t-shirt in his hand. Louis sucked in a deep breath, surprised to see Harry’s stunning figure in his doorway. His hair was pulled back in an army green head tie, and his jeans were so tight, Louis was surprised he was even able to walk in them.

“Hey,” Harry said quietly, gently tossing Louis his shirt. “I brought your shirt back, and some roses,” Harry added sheepishly. He stood at the end of Louis’ bed, shuffling back and forth.

“Babe, I don’t need this. This shirt is more yours than mine. And the roses are pretty,” Louis said, standing up and putting his glasses back onto his face, scooping the roses from Harry’s arms.

Harry giggled, following Louis out of his bedroom and back into the main part of the flat. “You are adorable with glasses.”

Louis turned quickly, seriousness on his face. “Are we okay, Harry? Are we dating? Are we together? Exclusive? I need to know whether or not I should remove emotional ties,” Louis said seriously, setting the roses on the counter. “I can’t stand rejection,” Louis admitted, glancing down at his bare feet. Louis wanted to punch himself with how blunt he was being, but he was never as good with words as Harry was.  

“Oh, Louis. Yes. Yes we are exclusive. Yes, I want to call you my boyfriend. I want this to continue on because I think I might be falling in love with you,” Harry said, holding his hands out, taking a deep, shaky breath. His arms were open and inviting, his eyes kind and hopeful.

“Yes, yes yes,” Louis murmured as he took two steps into Harry’s arms. “Mine,” he breathed into Harry’s shoulder, sagging into his arms.

***

It was just before Louis’ birthday. A week before his birthday, if you want to be exact. Louis and Harry, their wrists and forearms shaved bare, their fresh tattoos inked into their skin. An anchor on Harry’s inner wrist and forearm, dark and bold against his pale skin. A rope with a knot on Louis’ wrist, looped all the way around his wrist.

“Remind me of the meaning again, love?” Harry asked, his hand skimming across Louis’ hair and landing on the back of his neck.

“You just love me talking about my feelings, don’t you?” Louis asked with a grin, linking their hands together, their fingers sliding together naturally. “Well, when I met you, my life wasn’t that good. You changed that. You and Zayn and Niall all helped me realize that I could have more with my life than shaking my ass every night. Zayn helped bring Liam out of his self-destructive shell, and you helped me get out of a rut that I was stuck in. While I was having this whirlwind of emotions, you were there. You anchored me in the storm of my life. Even while we weren’t together, I was still thinking about you. When I talked to my mum, when I quit my job and applied at yours. That was all for you. That was all because I wanted my life to be different than the one I had as a teenager, and I wanted to be different for you. That is why you have the anchor, because you are my calm. I am the rope that goes with the anchor. I am tied to you, and I hope to be forever tied to you.”

“I love hearing you talk feelings, babe,” Harry said, placing a row of sloppy kisses up Louis’ neck.

Louis grinned into him, pressing a kiss into Harry’s Adam’s apple. “And look where we are now! You are almost done with school, and becoming a  Kindergarten teacher. I have a job that isn’t throwing off my sleep schedule. Liam finally started chasing his dream of becoming an English teacher and stopped shaking it for one’s. Zayn got that job with that comic book place. Niall has some paid shows to play guitar and sing. I feel like my in between finally became temporary.” Louis tickled his fingers along Harry’s forearm, above the new tattoo.

“There is nothing wrong with being a stripper, babe. Taught you some nice moves in bed,” Harry said, raising their intertwined hands to his lips to kiss the back of Louis’ hand.

“Haz,” Louis said, tumbling into him to pull him into a tight hug. “I know that. I mean, being a stripper was fun, until it got old. Sometimes it feels like the same thing every night, you know? It just gets tiring.” Louis stopped walking, his arms wrapped around Harry’s torso, his wool coat pressed into Louis’ cheek. Louis ran his hand over Harry’s bare neck, adjusting the beanie that rested on his head carefully. “I mean, c’mon Harry. It’s not like I hated every moment or anything-”

“Shh,” Harry whispered into Louis’ neck, holding him tightly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”  

 


	2. Original Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my original fic! The fic that I posted months ago. I hope you enjoy reading the original fic!
> 
> Warning: The fics have like nothing in common except for the fact that Louis is a stripper. 
> 
> Questions? Comments? Suggestions? My tumblr is [fuckihavetoomanyfandoms](http://fuckihavetoomanyfandoms.tumblr.com/)

Louis stepped onto stage, the cheers almost immediate as he teased the crowd, making mild hip thrust as he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing well-built shoulders and chiseled abs. As Louis scanned the crowd he noticed two things: a group of guys amongst the groups of middle aged women, and a boy within that group that couldn’t look up from his phone to watch Louis dance. Louis squinted at him, ramping up his dance, deviating from the routine he already had planned. He stripped a bit faster, grinded a bit harder, and didn’t take his eyes off of that stupid boy who couldn’t be goddamned bothered to look up from his bloody phone. Louis didn’t dance every night to have a stupid guy ignore him.

 

Harry hated going to clubs with Zayn and Niall. He hated it. When they went to normal clubs, it was terrible, all of the sweaty people and the noise and the girls who didn’t understand that Harry just didn’t swing that way. Then, oh then they decide to drag him to this stupid male strip club where Harry has had to watch guys grinding on the floor and humping the air for at least a half hour now. But Harry can’t necessarily stare at his phone any longer, so he looks up to the stage, where a very attractive male is making aggressive eye contact with him. His lips quirk into a smile as Harry looks at him, his body slowing as he grinds downward, scooping the bills of the stage with one hand, stuffing them in his thong quickly, the song ending and his body walking off stage before Harry was even done looking.

“Well, that lad was interesting,” Niall said, taking another sip of his beer before standing up. “I’m going to the loo,” he added, abandoning the table, moving quickly away.

“Zayn, why did we even bother coming here tonight?” Harry asked, furrowing his brow at a dazzled Zayn. Zayn just sat there, his eyes trained on the empty stage.

“Get that stick out of your ass, Harry! And I definitely met one of the dancers yesterday, Liam? He told me about the show. I wanted to come see him dance,” Zayn says, downing most of his drink.

“You’re dating a bloody stripper?” Harry asks, his eyes widening. “Damn, Zayn, why didn’t you just tell me? Maybe I can strategically leave so then you and your boy can be alone-” Harry continued.

Zayn cut him off. “I’m not dating him. Just saw him at the grocery and I basically told him hot fit he was, and he handed me the flyer for tonights show. I’m not dating a stripper,” Zayn argued.

“But you might be,” Harry pointed out. “At least you could be pretty soon,” Harry added.

“Shut up,” Zayn said, slapping Harry’s leg as someone approached the table. “Oh, hey Liam,” Zayn said, Liam sitting down in Niall’s chair.

“Hey,” Liam said, leaning over to kiss Zayn. Surprised, Zayn didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he left them clasped in his lap. Liam just laughed, patting Zayn’s knee. “Surprised ya, didn’t I?” he said, laughing. Liam then looked over at a flabbergasted Harry, Harry’s mouth hanging wide open as he watched the couple. While maintaining eye contact with Harry, Liam reached out and tugged Zayn’s chair closer to his, their shoulders bumping together. Almost immediately, Liam’s arm was around Zayn’s shoulders, smiling brightly. “I’m Liam,” Liam said, reaching across the table to shake Harry’s hand.

“Harry,” Harry said slowly, shaking his hand and looking between the two of them. Zayn looked quite uncomfortable, but still leaned into Liam like he meant it.

“Oi! Get out of my seat!” Niall said loudly, clapping Liam on the shoulder, his hand hitting part of the bare skin revealed by Liam’s tank top. Liam just laughed, his arm jostling Zayn further into his side, Zayn’s face pressed on his shoulder.

“Hey! Liam, you didn’t tell me it was a party over here!” another voice called out as Niall took a seat, two warm hands landing on Harry’s shoulders. Someone leaned over Harry, and his face appeared upside down in front of Harry. “And you are that boy who couldn’t stop texting and missed my entire dance,” the voice added, the male’s hair pulled down by the gravity. The male plucked a chair from another table and straddled it in between Liam and Harry at the table.

“Guys, this is Louis. Louis, this is Zayn, Niall, and Harry,” Liam said, introducing the boys, gesturing to each of them as he said their names. Niall just raised his glass at Louis, drinking a large portion of the beer still remaining. Harry lifted his fingers up into a wave, and Zayn acknowledged him by grunting something and lifting his head from where it rested on Liam.

“Well, you two look cozy,” Louis said, waving a finger between Zayn and Liam, smiling mischievously when Liam’s cheeks turned a rosy red. Zayn just lifted his head, shifting out of Liam’s grip a little as he reclaimed his own chair.

“And what about you?” Louis asked, poking Harry’s bicep with one nail, smiling at Harry’s lips.

Harry smiled, twitching his lips up into a smile. “What about me?” he replied, his lids heavy as he attempted to flirt.

“Do you got some sort of girlfriend or boyfriend?” Louis asked, being completely blunt about his approach. Without looking at Louis, Liam reached out and slapped him, his eyes staring longingly at Zayn as he talked.

Harry just smiled coyly. “What if I don’t? Are you offering yourself up for the job?” Harry said, his lips smirking as Louis rolled his eyes.

“Maybe I am,” Louis said, scooting closer to Harry. “I gotta go run, grab my real clothes instead of these rags,” Louis added, gesturing to his ratty sweatpants and t-shirt. “But, here is my number anyways. Call. Or don’t,” Louis finished, ruffling Harry’s mop of hair as he stood, gesturing towards Liam as he walked away.

“Call me, or something,” Liam said to Zayn, smiling shyly as he pressed a quick kiss to Zayn’s cheek. Liam got up and followed Louis, jogging a bit to catch up.

Niall looked between the two stricken boys, rolling his eyes and sighing like he was the most intelligent guy on the planet. “Guess the show is over,” Niall said, standing. The boys followed suit, Zayn checking his watch, and Harry messing with his hair. What an odd group of boys they made; the Irishman, the modelesque boy, and the hipster.

 

“Well, Liam, didn’t tell me you were dating such a hottie,” Louis said playfully as he and Liam ate breakfast the next day. Liam didn’t say anything, just keeping his head down as he ate, his face unchanging. “Have you guys screwed yet? Or should I leave the house for a few hours later so you two can get it over with,” Louis continued.

“Fuck, Louis. Do you have to be so goddamn blunt?” Liam asked, raising his head, a blush remaining on his cheeks. “And! For your information, Zayn and I have only been talking for about a day. I was being stupid last night, coming on so strong, and with your craziness, it’s a wonder I didn’t scare him off last night. If he doesn’t return my text in an hour or two, I’m blaming you,” Liam added, his voice raising louder than normal talking, but not quite a yell. More like loud, annunciated talking. It was as close to yelling as Liam typically got, not liking to raise his voice often.

“Sheesh, Liam. Don’t gotta be like that. Just chill. I’ll back off,” Louis said, raising his hands defensively. He checked his phone again, just like Liam had been doing compulsively. Nothing from Harry, although he wished there was something.

“D’ya know what kinda dances we’re doing tonight? I mean, its a Saturday night,” Liam said quietly, continuing to eat his cereal.

“I hope Ben doesn’t make us do something stupid again. Like our weird ‘spring fling’ night a few weeks ago? And how Ed got all allergic to the flowers and had to leave. Did he quit or something?” Louis mumbled quietly, his eyes droopy with leftover sleep from the night before.  

“God, I hated those stupid flowered thongs,” Liam said, tapping a cigarette from the pack sitting in the middle of their dining room table. He lit it, taking a deep drag and swirling his spoon through his shallow bowl of milk.

“Maybe the sequined ones tonight? Or the bow ties? Oh, how I love the bow ties. It reminds me how I could be with Chippendales one day,” Louis admitted, smiling weakly at Liam.

“I’m hoping bow ties,” Liam said, agreeing with Louis for once. They shared a smile that lasted a moment before Liam’s phone beeped loudly. “And that will be Zayn,” Liam said, smiling at his phone and taking another drag of his cigarette as he read the text. Louis looked sadly at his phone, no new messages.

 

“Damn, Zayn, can you stop texting your stupid little loverboy stripper and help me decide what to wear?” Harry said loudly, smacking the back of Zayn’s head lightly.

Zayn just looked at Harry, raising his eyebrows. “We’re just meeting Liam and Louis at a restaurant, no need to worry. You remember Louis, right? He was the one that gave you his number. Maybe you should send him a quick text right now, make it seem like you’re not ignoring him before we leave tonight. Don’t want things to be awkward,” Zayn suggested, shrugging as he continued to stare at his screen.

“Fine,” Harry replied, rolling his eyes as he pulled his own phone out. He walked into his room and grabbed the slip of paper off of his desk, entering Louis’ phone number into his phone and sending him off a quick text, saying that it was Harry. He stared intently at the way Louis wrote his own name, waiting for a text back. After a moment, Harry gave up, throwing his phone down on his bed and rifling through his closet for a new t-shirt and a flannel to wear over his ripped up jeans. As he pulled the shirt on, his phone buzzed, signaling an incoming text. It read, “oh hey harry. heard that we’re hangingn tonight. liam hasnt stopped texting your friend zayn all weekend i swear it is so annoying”.  

Harry smiled, quickly typing back, “well, zayn is pretty excited to hang with liam again. i think they actually really like each other :)”. Harry was smiling now, almost ready to go meet up with these guys.

 

“Liam, you’ve got to be kidding me. A karaoke bar?” Louis said, punching Liam’s shoulder. “What have you gotten me into? You know how embarrassing karaoke is.”

Liam just looked at Louis, raising his eyebrows. “Hate to break this to you, mate, but you work at a strip club. Getting on stage and making a fool of yourself is your job.”

Louis just punched Liam again, grinning at him, knowing that Liam was right. They walked out to Liam’s car, getting in quickly before the cold winter air froze them. Louis wished he had more than his jean jacket, his jumper, and his beanie. Liam was well prepared, wearing a thick jacket with a scarf tucked into it. Louis just shivered in his seat, not admitting that he was cold.

“Did you forget that it’s winter outside?” Liam chuckled, reaching over to turn the heater on. Louis phone buzzed almost simultaneously, lighting up with an incoming text from Harry. “Is that Harry?” Liam said, taking his eyes off the road for a moment to snatch Louis’ phone away from him. “It says, and I quote, ‘Can’t wait to sing some karaoke with you, xx,’. Sheesh, Lou, already exchanging kisses with this boy?” Liam said, laughing and tossing Louis’ phone back at him.

“No,” Louis said calmly. “He is just a flirty texter. Plus, we’re going out with people we only met a few days ago, so I wouldn’t say anything,” Louis added, smirking at Liam. Then it was Liam’s turn to punch Louis’ shoulder.

 

“I’m not fucking singing, you twat,” Harry said, almost too distracted by the way Louis’ leg was pressed against his. Zayn pouted, making a face that is only cute when Zayn does it. “No, Zayn. Remember last time I got drunk and sang karaoke? I ended up barfing on your bed on accident. So, no singing,” Harry added, trying to resist Zayn’s puppy dog eyes.

“I’ll sing with you,” Louis volunteered, knocking their ankles together. Harry looked at Louis, thinking a bit. “C’mon, Haz, sing with me?” Louis said in the most pleasant voice he could, batting his long eyelashes at Harry. Harry looked to Zayn and Liam for support but Zayn just nodded encouragingly and Liam looked surprised that Louis wanted to sing.

“Fine,” Harry said, turning back to Louis, smiling at him. Louis reached up and poked one of Harry’s dimples before getting out of the booth, waiting for Harry to follow before approaching the stage. Louis whispered something to the operator when Harry was out of earshot before handing Harry his microphone. When Hips Don’t Lie came on, Harry gave Louis this look, a look that conveyed an eye roll, a shrug, and a glare into one look. Louis raised his eyebrows in a silent way to egg Harry on. They climbed on stage, hearing the first beats come out of the speakers.

Louis took the first line, and oh boy could he sing. He belted out the first verse, smiling as he did so, one hand on his diaphragm. Then it was Harry’s lines on the screen, and Harry decided to really sing, instead of fake bad singing like he usually did. When he peeked over at Louis to see what he thought, Louis had his eyebrows raised, smiling brightly. During the chorus, Harry sung out the title of the song, rolling his hips seductively, earning a loud cheer from the rest of the people on the restaurant, at lead those who were actively watching. They made a riot on the stage, two attractive males, one tall and lanky in a cute, awkward kind of way and a stripper who was wiggling his hips like a professional. It almost wasn’t fair to the group of sorority girls in the back. Actually, it wasn’t fair to anyone, really. When they sat back down at the table, a little out of breath, they got a round of applause from the three boys.

“Well done,” Zayn laughed, smiling at Louis and Harry. He snuggled a bit closer to Liam, Liam’s arm wrapped firmly around his shoulders. By Zayn’s arm placement, he had one of his hands on Liam’s thigh, and they both were smiling like fools.

“Stop being so cute together,” Louis said, smirking at the couple, but his leg was still pressed against Harry’s, in an almost as cute and couple-y kind of way. Louis slung his arm on the back of the seat, not necessarily putting his arm around Harry, but it was pretty darn close. Liam raised his eyebrow, eyeing the two of them. “What, Liam? Don’t like this? Huh?” Louis shifted his arm down to Harry’s shoulders, scooting as close to him as humanly possible on the bench. “Don’t like when your friends are hooking up, do you?” Louis rested his head on Harry’s shoulder, and both Harry and Louis could see the discomfort in Liam’s eyes. Louis gave it a rest, sliding away from Harry til only their legs were touching.

“Geez, Lou, if you wanted to get closer to me you didn’t have to do that,” Harry said under his breath, smirking at Louis. Louis pinched his thigh, smiling at him without looking.

“Jesus Christ,” Niall muttered. “I need  to get away from all of this coupleness.”

 

“We workin’ tonight?” Louis called out to Liam. Liam strutted into Louis’ room, a towel hanging dangerously off of his hips.

“Well, Lou, it is a Friday night. And yes, we are working. I think it’s Ladies Night at the club anyways, so wear something charming,” Liam said, turning around and dropping his towel, his butt facing Louis.

“Jesus, Liam. I don’t need to see you arse right now,” Louis said, shielding his eyes as he stripped off his trainers.

“Too bad,” Liam said, slipping on booty shorts before pulling on his sweat pants again.

 

That night, Harry came to see Louis. He wasn’t with his friends. He was alone, sitting in a stool at the bar, watching him with a gleam in his eyes that meant more than just lust. Harry had texted Louis twice during the day, once to say that he had to work, and he couldn’t hang out with Louis during the day, and the other was just a picture of Harry in a work issued polo shirt for the sports store he worked at. Louis didn’t reply to either text.

Here Harry was, sipping an overpriced drink and watching as Louis shook it on stage, his eyes lingering, but not leering. He smiled, left a tip for the bartender, and walked out when Louis was done. Louis didn’t know where, and wondered why he was leaving, but it didn’t bother him much.

After the show, Louis walked outside into the parking lot, the warm air hitting his still mildly damp skin, making Louis shiver. He looked around for Liam, who typically drove him home, but all he saw was Harry, leaning against a car, his arms crossed, a gentle smile on his lips. From when he was inside until now, Harry had tied his mop of curls into a scarf, his loose fitting white t-shirt revealing bare collar bones that had Louis quivering in his shoes. Louis inhaled sharply, his eyes raking over Harry.

“Going to drive me home?” Louis asked, walking right up to Harry, looking up at him softly. His eyelashes framed his blue eyes, and his serene smile made his entire face relax. Harry almost couldn’t speak for a moment, the words catching in his throat.

Harry nodded. “Made a deal with Liam. He said I could drive you home tonight if I left my flat empty for him and Zayn,” Harry said, smiling hard enough for his dimples to show. Harry couldn’t quite believe that he found his words.

“You’re letting Zayn and Liam borrow your flat? Hope you want to clean up tomorrow,” Louis chuckled, raising his eyebrows at Harry. With the low lighting and the streetlamp nearly above Louis, Louis looked almost angelic.

“Oh, no, no, no. I share a flat with Zayn. If he makes a mess, he has to clean it up tomorrow,” Harry said, laughing to himself. Louis just looked at him with this look. A look that had Harry’s smile disappearing for a more neutral facial expression. Before Harry could say another thing, Louis was leaning onto his tiptoes, pressing himself to Harry and kissing him gently. Harry’s hands settled on Louis’ hips, their mouths moving together fluidly. When Louis pulled away, his face broke out into a smile.

“Just had to do that,” Louis said, letting Harry go to walk around the car and get into the passenger seat. When he looked at Harry over the car, Harry was still standing there, staring at the spot where Louis just was. “Harold,” Louis said quietly, his voice carrying in the still air that was strung between them. Harry turned slowly, blush rising in his cheeks. He quickly got into the car, leaning across the center console to open the door for Louis. Louis got in the car, his messenger bag hitting his hip as he sat down, Louis awkwardly shoving his bag under his feet.

When he caught Harry staring, Louis just smiled, saying,”Oh, love.” It only took those words falling from Louis’ lips before Harry leaned across the center console to kiss Louis.

After a few minutes, Harry leaned back, starting the car. “I think this is the start of something great,” Harry said quietly, eliciting a smile from Louis.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Louis said hungrily, pulling Harry back for more. 

 

 


End file.
